


He's Just This

by orphan_account



Series: It's Gotta Be You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bitchy Nick, Confusion, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, High School, Innocent Niall, Insecure Louis, Lies, M/M, Past Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Past Stan Lucas/Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Popular Harry, Popular Liam, Popular Zayn, Sassy Louis, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the suave man on campus at his high school. His popular but narcissistic boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw, ditches him for another, whom he met on break in Thailand. Although bitter over the break-up, Harry consoles himself by claiming that Nick is replaceable by any guy from the school. Harry's friend, Liam Payne, disagrees and challenges him to a bet on whether Harry can turn any random bloke into the Prom Queen, a ranked position held by the most popular girl or guy in school. Liam picks out Louis Tomlinson, a dorky, solitary, unpopular art student, as his choice for Harry. But will the pending end to his high school career make him realise things in a new light? Will his status at school jeopardize his opportunity for happiness? Will he let it?</p><p>- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/She%27s_All_That</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's So Urgh!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Movie 'She's All That'.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the interpretation. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER EDITED**

“Harry! Ma Man!” Zayn called from across the quad as Harry entered the open space, school bag hung from one shoulder. Harry nodded him hello and made his way over. His new bright green trainers reflecting the light brightly in contrast to his tight black jeans that where teamed with a white ‘v’ neck, wide brimmed black hat and ray bans.

“Sup guys?” Harry called as his hands met theirs in their casual greetings.

“Nothin’ much, how was your ski trip bro?” Zayn asked as they began walking to their mutual class. 

“Pretty awesome.”

“Get some while you were there?” Zayn snorted out and harry just looked at him over his glasses with a ‘I’m not that bad’ look.

“Hey boys.” Jaymi and JJ called from behind Zayn and Harry. “How are we??” They sauntered over to where they were paused and waiting for them, like good friends should.

“Hey guys, You seen Nick?” Harry asked and tried not to notice the wide eyed look they shared. 

“Nick? Huh? No. Have you?” JJ asked almost sarcastically. And Harry rolled his eyes.

“Uhh No. Not since you left for Thailand. Kind of why I was asking you.” JJ grins again to Jaymi. 

“Heyyyy yall!” Harry turned to look where the loud voice was coming from and found Nick in his tightest jeans, best boots and button up. His hair was styled to perfection and his skin at least three shades darker. “Best break EVER!” Nick declared as he flopped forward into the arms of Jaymi, completely ignoring Harrys appearance. Harry shook his head and reached an arm out for the slightly thinner boy. 

“Hey babe.” He said coyly, Causing nick to turn around with furrowed brows.

“Oh. It’s you.” He stated with concern giving Harry the up and downs.

“Yeah. It’s me. Your boyfriend?” Harry stated confused which only made Nick laugh as he stood up right and removed his glasses.

“Yeah… About that.” He said walking closer. “I’ve been thinking. You know? About the future? And well… you’re not in it so... Yeah.” Nick simply stated before turning to walk away leaving both harry and Zayn gob smacked.

“Dude.” Zayn stated and harry just shook his head and scuffed the ground with frustration, he watched as Nick continued to walk away with JJ and Jaymi. “Harsh.” Harry shook his head again, letting out a huff of breath and supplying a ‘yeah’ before turning away. 

***

 

“I’ll be out late, so you will need to pick up the girls okay?” Louis mum called from the kitchen as Louis was about the walk out the door. The boy groaned to himself before calling back a ‘yep’

It was always his luck. Niall had invited him over to work on his art project, which Louis loved because it meant someone appreciated his opinion, now he had to look after the girls. 

It doesn’t usually bother him looking after the girls, but it’s not like Louis got much of a social life, and this was one of the few times someone wanted him around and it has been taken away.

Such is life.

Louis hoisted his bag up a little more on his slumped shoulder as he made his way to the bus stop. He had two canvases of half completed paintings hooked under his arms and his side bag to counter the weight was just not staying where it should. This with the complication of his too big glasses made for one of the most awkward walks ever. But this was every day for our Louis.

***

“Wait. Let me get this right.” Harry asked as he sat side by side with Nick at lunch time, the other boy seeming somewhat disinterested in having this conversation. “So you meet Nicco. You fucked a lot. Now we’re done?” Harry asked slowly and deliberate just to make sure he didn’t forget anything.

“Yup.” Nick responded, not taking his eyes off his phone. Presumably texting Nicco.

“Right.” Harry said slowly again. Huffing as flung his leg out from the inside of the bench to walk away. How could he? Last thing Nick had said to him before he left was ‘I’ll miss you,’ and ‘I can’t wait to be back with you!’. 

Harry jostled his hair as he walked. It was only three months till prom and now he was without a date? Could be worse, he thought to himself but scoffed again. 

Just his luck. Pressure from his family all break, Zayn was busy with Pez and now he is back in his kingdom and his just been fucking dumped? Well this is NOT what he pictured the first day back to be like.

***

“’ello, still on for t’ afternoon?” Louis heard to his right, the face of the person blocked by the door of his locker. Louis groaned to himself. Niall was one of the happiest people he knew. He couldn’t imagine how heartbreaking it would be to see his face become disappointed. 

“Erm… Sorry Niall. I have to pick up my sisters.” Louis said sadly as he shut the metal door and faced Niall mournfully.

“OH! Not t’ worry Louis, some ot’er time t’en?” It wasn’t as heart shattering as Louis thought it would be.

“Yeah... Some other time.” Louis smiled back miserably as he watch Niall proceed to walk away to his next class.

“There goes my social life. Literally.” He grumbled to no one but himself before clicking his locker securely closed and hoisting up his pictures to trudge across the school to his next class. Thankfully, it was art. 

***

“Man. You just need to move on. We all knew before this that Nick was a cock whore.” Zayn almost laughed as they strolled slowly down the open quad, soaking in the sunlight before they reached their destination.

“Did you even hear what you just said?” Liam, the third of their trio appeared behind them causing both boys to turn and exchange brief greetings.

“What do you mean? You think Harry should keep trying after that slut?” Zayn asked almost shocked.

“No, but moving on is NOT really an option is it?” Harry and Zayn both looked confused for a moment before Liam continued. “Nick is the epitaph of popularity. He’s tall, slim, good looking, great style and, until recently, had Mr. Styles here as the perfect accessory!”

“Hey…” Harry said slowly like it took a moment to realize he should be offended. 

“No offence man, just, you know, you and Nick are like, what people look up to you know? How to dress and how to act. That was you guys. I just think you should ride out the rest of Junior year single. Don’t break your image you know?” Liam was talking like it made all the sense in the world, and to Harry’s dismay, Zayn was looking at him like he was right!

“Hold on! Do you both really believe Nick cannot be replace? You think someone else couldn’t look as good, if not better than, him? It’s just clothing!... and Hair!... and attitude… and social status...” Harry trailed off, however he refused to admit Liam to be in anyway correct.

“See? It’s kind of like he is the whole package. Prom Queen package I like to call it.” Liam retorted like an old wise man.

“No way. You really think no one else would have a chance at becoming prom queen?” Harry asked stopping them with a hand to their chests. Call him cocky, but he knew he was going to win prom king and he didn’t really relish in the thought of being forced to dance with his now ex in front of everyone for the sake of social status.

“Who would you suggest Harry? I think Liam is right. It was kind of decided before we reached our first class in Jr. Year that Nick was queen bee and no one else has sort of even come close.” Zayn chimed in, shrugging his shoulders with one thumb keeping his back pack on.

“No way. I bet you…”

“Bet??” Both Zayn and Liam chimed in.

“yes. I BET you…” Harry emphasis, “I could take ANY guy and make them more popular than Nick.

“hold on styles. Are you saying what I think you are? If so. We should make some rules.” Liam grined, loving a chance at proving a point.

“Fine. Name the terms. I am right.”

“Fine. ONE. I pick the chap. TWO No plastic surgery.” Harry scoffed. “THREE they need to at least come runner up for prom queen,”

“easy.” Harry chuckled.

“and FOUR.” Liam had a dark look in his eyes that made Harry slightly nervous. “You have to hook up with them before the year ends. Make it to AT LEAST third base. Got it?” Harry smirked and held out his hand for Liam to shake.

“You’ve got your self a deal Payno.” Harry remarked cockily and Zayn just shook his head.

“Right! Well let’s take a look see what we got on offer lads!” Liam turned around with a wide grin looking at all the people currently strutting about in their own little cliques.

“What about him?” Zayn pointed to a mildly attractive guy chatting on his cell.

“Nah… he is rich. Too easy.” Liam waved the fellow off and continued scanning.

“Him?” Harry asked as he pointed to a blond guy in a plain shirt.

“No way. He is Irish. That would just be too easy!” Liam scoffed like Harry was trying to get off easy.

Just then his eyes caught the most perfect candidate. 

Louis fucking Tomlinson. 

The art freak.

“Oh ho ho! Lads. WE HAVE A WINNER!” Harry looked to where Liam was directing his attention and groaned out loud.

“No! LIAM!? Not him. ANYONE but HIM!” Harry’s legs faulted as his devastation set in. He lent against Zayn for sympathy.

“Ohhhh yes! And if I was you I would start ASAP! That boy is a MESS!” The three of them looked on as the shorter boy struggled across the open ground with his two incomplete paintings and books awkwardly held against his chest.

“Bald, I can do, Virgin, I can work with, HETRO would even be more plausible!” Harry complained, doing nothing to falter Liam’s grin. “I can’t do anything with… with… THAT!” He threw both arms up and turned away in frustration as he rubbed his fore head.

“You can and you will Styles.” Liam joked as he slapped a hand on Harrys back with mock sympathy. Harry just covered his eyes like it would go away if he didn’t pay attention.

They all turned around though as a loud ‘oomph’ was heard behind them, all three eyes coming into contact with a fallen Louis.

“Here’s your chance styles! Help your baby boy up!” Liam joked again as Harry groaned.

“But… the colored jeans? BRACES? Harry complained to Zayn who just shrugged at him again.

“You made your bed bro.” Was all he offered.

“Now go lay in it with Lou!” Liam called out as he shoved Harry forward, the taller half turning his body back with frowed eye brows before giving a quick sigh and straightening up.

“Fine.” Was all he said before walking over to the now fumbling boy.

“Shit shit shit.” Was all harry heard as he approached. Louis was scrambling to gather all of his scattered possetions on hands and knees.

“Hey, need a hand?” Harry offered as he bent down. Louis head whipped around and automatically thought the worst.

“Look, I don’t have any money if that’s what you want.” He rushed out, eyes wide behind his frames. 

“Whoh! I’m not after money.” Harry said smoothly, resting his fore arms on his knees as he squatted in front of the odd boy, giving him his best dimply smile.

“Well… Just. Take what you want then.” Louis muttered out before going back to picking up him stuff. Harry shook his head like he wasn’t offended at the assumption that he was there to bully. 

He lent forward to help the other, picking up a few pieces of paper, a book and a pencil before Louis caught on that he was still there. 

“What are you doing?” He asked confused.

“Helping.” Harry smiled again, trying not to notice the beauty hidden behind his fringe.

“Just. Take whatever you want and leave.” Louis demanded more firmly with a roll of his eyes. Harry laughed again.

“Does that mean I can take you?” He asked coyly, expecting some smooth reaction from Louis. Like he was supposed to just jump into taller boys arms and be whisked away.

Louis, however, scrunched up his face and snatched back his papers and books before standing again.

“Look. I don’t know what your problem is right now, but just bugger off and leave me alone.” Louis sassed back to Harry, completely shutting down the brunette. 

Harry could do nothing but look on stunned as Louis continued to hobble on his way. He assumed it was to the art block but Harry had never been there himself. 

Turning around, he caught the amused looks from Zayn and Liam. He shook his head and jostled his hair again on his way back to them. 

“Smooth Styles. REAL smooth.” Was all Liam could muster out between laughs.

Harry sighed. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

He would start with those darn cute braces!


	2. He's So...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER EDITED**

“How’s nick?” Was the first thing Harry heard as he entered his house through the back door. 

“You heard huh?” Harry turned to Gemma with a cocked eye brow.

“Yeah… Everyone did. Pretty brutal huh?” She responded as she continued to flick about on the computer.

“Meh,” Harry shrugged, “At least I don’t have to put up with his constant need for attention.” Harry pointed out as he moved to grab an apple and took a bite. Gemma made a noise of agreement.

“So who is the lucky rebound?” She asked with a slight laugh at the end. Harry hoisted himself on to the counter next to the laptop Gemma was currently using.

“What do you mean?” 

“Come on Harry, We all know you didn’t cheat on Nicky which means you haven’t been laid in at least 6 weeks! You must be looking for a rebound.” Gemma finally broke her eye contact with the monitor to look at Harry accusingly.  
He just looked back offended.

“Well I shall have you know, I do have someone new, but they are DEFINITELY not a rebound.” Harry emphasised the word by pointing at his sister, apple still in hand, before hopping back down from the counter to raid the fridge for a drink. 

“Well… Who is he then? OH! It’s Zayn isn’t it!?” Gemma accused excitedly, “I KNEW IT!” Harry frowned.

“No. Gemma. It’s not Zayn. You don’t know him.”

“New boy?”

“…Not exactly.”

“Oh?” She pushed on.

“It doesn’t matter; I was shut down pretty bad today.” Harry turned around, drinks in hand and sat back next to his sister.

“Really? You? Mr. Wanted?” She laughed at her own joke before going back to scrolling through the clothing on the screen.

“Yeah. It was pretty bad. I was only trying to help him and he like, freaked out.” Harry gestured the ‘freaked out’ to get his point across.

“Well. What is he into? Maybe you could put yourself aside and think about what he likes and maybe find some common ground?” Gemma suggested like she was a councillor. 

“You know what? I hate it when you’re right.” Harry snatched the laptop way with a protest from Gemma and proceeded to hunt Louis down on Facebook.

Thank god for social media.  
***

“Oh god.” Louis groaned as he logged on to Facebook. He never had a reason to put his profile to private but now he wished he had.

He had a friend request from ‘Harry Styles’ and about three new private messages. Not to mention to multiple notices from Harry liking almost every picture Louis posted. 

He knew this was too suspicious to be safe. He knew people like his didn’t just catch the eye of people like Harry. Especially not after three years of knowingly being the same classes. 

Louis knew there was something going on, he could feel it.

However, for the sake of hind sight, he couldn’t help the giddy feeling making its way through his chest as he checks the messages.

Harry:

Nice profile

I like your pics.

Sorry about today. I didn’t mean to scare you. 

I’m not that bad am I?

 

Louis laughed. Scare? More like terrify

 

Louis:  
What are you doing on my profile page?

 

Louis took a deep breath and hit enter. What he didn’t expect was the lighting face reply causing the page to launch the chat application.

 

Harry:  
Checking you out ;)

Louis:  
…Why?

Harry:  
You’re interesting.

Louis:  
It’s *you’re

Harry:  
See? You know all sorts of stuff.

Louis:  
Seriously. I’m not stupid. What do you want?

 

Harry:  
Love?

Louis:  
…

Harry:  
I just wanted to know if you had plans on Saturday?

Louis:  
I might have… why?

Harry:  
Well I was wondering if you would like come  
With me to the park?

 

Louis rolled his eyes to no one. This would be some sort of horrible set up to embarrass him.

 

Louis:  
I told you Harry, I am not stupid.

Find someone else to pick on.

Harry:  
??

I’m being serious.  
Let me see what goes on behind your frames.

 

Louis stared at the screen for what seemed like hours. He had no idea what to say.

 

Please. Just trust me? 

I’ll shout you lunch?

No fucking way.

Louis:  
Let me think about it.

Louis is offline

 

***

“What did you find?” Harry jumped from the startle, forgetting the question in the process.

“Huh?”

“Lover boy. What did you find out about him? What does he like?” Gemma made her way into Harry’s room to sit beside him on the bed. 

“Well. He likes art. Music. Braces and movies.” Harry rambled on boringly making Gemma roll her eyes.

“Harry… seriously? Try a bit harder yeah? Like. What art does he like? What music does he like?” Gemma suggested as she watched Harry scroll through the Facebook profile. 

Just as Harry let out a sigh, on the verge of giving up because honestly, he has more important things to do besides stalk this loser, a new post popped up.

‘SOOOO confused. Maybe a night at the museum will clear my mind.’ – With Lottie at CBD museum.

A smile cracked onto Harrys face. 

“Got it.”

 

***

“LOU! I WANT A SANDWICH!!” Phoebe called from behind Louis as her and Daisy all but dragged themselves down the hallways.

“Phebs, Keep it down! Here.” Louis handed her an apple. “Eat this and don’t let anyone see!” she huffed but complied.

“Why did we come here anyways? It’s worse than school!!” Fizzy complained with her arms folded.

“Yeah, you just wait till high school…” Louis retorted under his breath as he looked around at various displays.

“Louis!” It couldn’t be. “Lou! What are you doing here?” The voice called excitedly. It so was.

“What do you think I’m doing Harry?” Louis never took his eyes away from this current display of… Pot plants?

“Well I seeing as though you’re already out, I thought maybe you might want to come with me to the park? We could watch the sun go down. It will be lovely!” Harry chirped excitedly. He reminded himself he needed an Oscar. 

“Look. I am NOT going to the park with you, besides, I have the girls with me.” Louis retorted with disinterest.

“Well we can all go!” Harry replied looking between Louis bored sisters.

“YEAH! Sounds awesome! Lou, can we?” Fizzy asked with excitement. Louis just groaned.

“No, we need to get some food and go home.” He replied in hope that the twins would agree with him seeing as though they were starving a moment ago.

“I have food. Well, I can get food. What do you want?” Harry asked towards the girls.

“KFC!”

“SUBWAY!”

“CROSSANTS!”

“CAKE!”

They all continued to chop and change their minds between what food they wanted. 

Who knew the fasted way to a man’s heart is through his little sisters stomachs?

“We can have it all! Let’s go!” Fizzy and Lottie grabbed one of Harry’s hands each and followed him towards the exit, Phoebe and Daisy running a head, looking forward to cake!

Louis head dropped back with a grunt before spinning on his heal to follow.

 

***

Harry fumbled into the park after the girls who had dragged him to every store between the museum and the open field. He was currently carrying a bucket of chicken, a bag containing doughnuts, muffins and caramel slice from the bakery, croissants and hot chocolates from Starbucks, a mix tray of subway mini sandwiches and a whole pizza. 

The twins ran a head with a chicken wing each, heading straight to the swings, followed swiftly by Fizzy and Lottie just strutted over to the monkey bars where she knew a few people. 

Louis followed far behind, ignoring his instincts to offer a hand to Harry and just watched, almost hoping he would drop it all. 

Louis then remembered how they had started talking and immediately felt horrible. Harry had offered him help when he fell. Why would he wish that embarrassment on anyone else?

“Harry!” Louis called after him, almost regretting it as the taller boy turned around. “Here.” He offered as he jogged to catch up, holding his hands out for Harry to off load some of the food to him. Harry couldn’t help the smile although there was something about it that looked different. I kind of looked genuine.

Harry only handed him the tray of drinks and used that hand to support the chicken bucket hanging from his other arm. 

They continued to walk towards a tree that over looked the playground side by side. Neither of them said a word until they reached their destination. 

“Here looks good.” Harry commented as they reached the tree. Louis just nodded in agreement and watched at Harry set everything down. Louis hadn’t notices, but Harry produces a small rolled up piece of fabric that, once opened, flung out to a large covering. 

“You were prepared.” Louis commented, not really expecting an answer, it did nothing however, to settle his doubts about his all being a set up. 

“If you’re going to do something,” He laid the sheet down, “You do it right!” Harry finished as he plopped himself on covers and smiled up at Louis.

His grin dropped however as Louis didn’t move. 

“Joining me?” Harry asked innocently and Louis still couldn’t make up his mind. This all seemed so… wrong.

Harry pushed himself to his knees and shuffled over to where Louis was standing... He took the tray out of his hands gently and set it down, Louis looked at him with concern but he couldn’t help but trust him as the grabbed the smaller hands in one of his larger ones to guide him down. 

Louis let himself be taken in for a moment as those dimples came back when he finally sat. 

It was the second last year of high school. If he was going to make mistakes, it may as well be now.

***

“Is that Haz?” Zayn commented as he and Perrie strolled on the outside of the park.

“Uhhh. Yeah. Who is he with?” Perrie asked as she squinted up the hill. 

“Oh no.” Zayn groaned with a smile.

“What?”

“That’s Tomlinson!” Zayn commented almost happy for harry. He had, after, bet for him to win. 

He pulled his phone out to take a snap of the two and send it to Liam with the caption.

‘Better warm your wallet up boy, that $500 is as good as mine!’

***

The two sat in silence for a while. Neither really knowing what to say. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little stupid. He bought the boy here and now he doesn’t know what to do! 

To be fair, usually they would be making out by now and Harry wouldn’t have to talk. And he would be lying to himself is he hadn’t wish Louis would be that easy.

Harry looked to Louis as he was watching his younger siblings playing and laughing.

“Do you do this a lot?” Louis asked out of nowhere, almost throwing Harry of his game.

“Do what?” Automatically switching back to coy which only made Louis roll his eyes.

“Harass people while they are baby sitting and drag them to the park by bribing their sister with food.” Oh how Harry really wished Louis would be easy.

“Well. No.” Harry replied. He honestly half expected for Louis to turn to him at any moment and throw himself at the taller chap. Just past experiences, you know?

“So............. Are you going to tell me what is going on? Like, I’ll act all surprised and scared when it happens, but please just… it’s the least you could do. Just tell me what is going to happen so I can avoid crying or something.” Louis asked with a monotone voice, not taking his eyes away from his sisters.

Harrys eye brows furrowed and he really didn’t know what to say. Was his reputation that bad?

Louis finally looked over to meet Harry’s eyes and Harry had never not known what to say, let alone not know what to do! 

All accusations aside, Louis eyes where beautiful!

He hadn’t even noticed Louis taking his glasses off! 

He had the most beautiful eye lashes Harry had EVER seen! The dark around those gorgeous blue orbs just took his breath away and they were looking straight at him!

“Louis. You’re... Your eyes are beautiful.” Harry hadn’t realised the words even left his mouth.

Louis scoffed.

“Really? We are still going with that are we? Well fuck you Styles; I am NOT hanging around for this to all go to shit.” Louis stood up before Harry could even move again and marched off to fetch his sisters.

“We are going home now.” Louis said as he reaches the playground.

“But… The chicken…” Phoebe protested. 

“Now.” Was all Louis supplied as he dragged the twins away, knowing Fizzy and Lottie would be too scared to disobey and follow behind.


	3. He Just Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER EDITED**

Harry threw his arms up to no one but himself. He was trying his best! Was this kid REALLY not attracted to him? Harry just couldn’t figure this shit out!

With a sigh he tilted his head forward causing his hat to cove his face to anyone in front of him as be bought his knees up to rest his elbows on them. This just wasn’t normal in the groups he circulated in. Was Louis straight? No. He had seen him with Stan in freshman year! Right before he was made a fool of in front of the WHOLE grade. That’s another story though. 

Long story short, Stan was one of the gayest boys going and so was Louis to be honest. After the… incident in the hall… he kind of changed. 

Harry looked back up to the playground and dropped his knees to the side stretching his jeans to their limit at the crotch. What if that was it? 

What if Stan just fucked this kid up so much that he was impenetrable? 

Harry shook his head. This would be harder than he thought. 

Maybe some actual effort might need to be used?

***

“Louis I am STILL HUNGRY!” One of the twins bellowed from behind him in that squeaky voice he hates, but knew he has in some form. 

“I don’t care! You can eat when you get inside! Better yet, you can wait ‘till Mum gets back and cooks cause I sure as hell am NOT!” Louis bound up the three stairs to the front door to unlock it. 

“Are you going to your other house now?” Lottie asked shyly as one of Louis feet breeched the door way. He paused and dropped his head without looking back and replied, “No. And it is NOT my other house, it is MY house.” He finished by stepping to the side and ushering the girls’ in. “I’ll be in soon.” He stated shortly, knowing he should not be mad at them but what was the point of having his own place, working his arse off and eating shit food if he could never be there? Jo always needed his help with the girls.

Louis shut the door behind his sisters and let out a full chested sigh before heading back to the steps and taking a seat on the second one.

He reached behind the pot plant to his left and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he kept there. Specifically for times like this; there are more than you think.

Ask he sparked his smoke, his back straightened in an attempt to ease the tension build up from his school bag. It was always worse on the opposite side to where it sat neatly against his hip.

Louis sighed again, releasing a plume of smoke with it as he ran his thumbs under his suspenders one at a time and flicked them off his shoulders. 

Against his wishes, his mind had wondered back to what happened in the park. Some small part of Louis brain was calling him an idiot, that harry was genuine! It, however, was very, very small. The rest of his mind was a mix of bitching and hating the whole situation. Why was he dragged into this shit again? First with Stan and now again with Harry! NO! Louis wouldn’t let it happen again. Once in his high school career was enough. 

Louis quickly shook the thought of Stan out of his mind. His ex-best friend deserved no place in his thoughts.

Thinking back to Harry, the little voice was a little louder. Louis almost… Pitied? him for how he acted. Maybe Harry is really interested and just didn’t know anything but cheesy pickup lines. 

Plus. He wasn’t mugged or anything in the park.

Aaaand he had bought them all dinner, for what could have been a week. 

And it was only a compliment…

Louis took the next few draws steady and deliberate. His fingers where almost itching for a pencil to draw something. He knew however, that all of his useful supplies where at his own place.

***

“VAS HAPPENIN’!” Zayn called through the phone having spotted the caller ID.

“Nothin’ Bro. Look, I need your help.” Harry said sombrely.

“Naw, Hazza needs Zaynies help!? No worries bro,” Zayn commented, rolling the ‘r’ in ‘bro’ in that accent he does for… some reason.

“I’m on my way.”

***

“Shit Pez, I gotta split, Haz is on his way to my house!” Zayn explained quickly before shoving his phone back in his jacket pocket and pulled the garment tight around his chest before taking off with a jog towards his flat. 

Perrie shrugged. She was kind of used to Zayn’s behaviour now. 

And she loved it. 

***

“All right honey, just, call me if you need me okay?” Jo said sympathetically. Louis hadn’t told her what had happened but he knew once he left she would get the scoop from the girls. 

“I will Mum. Night.” He said as he shoved his hands into his thick green jacket and prepared for his walk home. 

His mum was lovely, but sometimes her motivational speeches where a little recycled and of no use. 

Louis hands searched for his keys as he walked, triple checking he could get back in his flat. 

Not many people knew Louis didn’t live at home. It wasn’t a broad cast fact. The school wouldn’t allow it on any of his forms, so he still had to get Jo to sign for various things, and she chipped in when she could towards the bills, but other than that, Louis was on his own.

Once Mark had left, they couldn’t afford anything more than a two bedroom house and they all agreed it wasn’t fare for Louis to have to share with his sisters, so Jo had signed all the papers and still holds the lease in her name, making appearances when she needs to. No one even questioned why a fully grown woman lives in a shitty studio apartment with a 17 year old boy. But… Who cares?

Louis was grateful for his independence, and the flat was cheap so he didn’t have to work much. He did the odd job of walking dogs, baby sitting, helping at a fruit and veg market in the car park of the local mall and cleaning. Everything. Houses, cars, pools, animals, gardens and so on. If they asked him to do it, he would... As long as the price was right. 

He had even managed to sell a few paintings on Etsy, so he hadn’t needed to work so much the last few weeks, which works for him, seeing as though this is Junior Year. 

Ten minutes in to his walk, he rounded a familiar corner and recognised the usual landmarks for his trip. 

This was the only main street he need to walk down and the only set of lights he needed to cross. As he walked up to the beeping button his legs bopped under him with his hands shoved deep into his pockets trying to keep warm. He wished he had listened to his mother about a scarf. 

The lights changed, notifying Louis with the rapid sound, letting him know to start crossing. 

And that he did.

Not long now and he can have a nice hot shower, cup of tea and hit the hay.

***

“Zayn… I am pretty sure this is NOT going to work. I know you have done this before, but your own records are different to someone else’s.” Harry whispered worried as bother he and Zayn stood in front of the dim building they called school.

“Chill Haz, head of the Prom Committee gets these benefits.” Zayn retorted with confidence.

“I am pretty sure breaking and entering is not a ‘benefit’.” Harry stated with air quotes.

“Then why did they give me the key?” Zayn said smugly, dropping his gaze to Harry with a shit eating grin.

“Fine. But the stakes are fucking higher. I want the $500 from Liam AND your Friends collection.” Harry stated with a stern tone.

“Wait. You want me to reward you for me doing a B&E?” Zayn cocked an eye brow at Harry.

“You have a key, remember?” Harry stated mockingly, “And you shits are the ones who want me to fuck this fre--,” Harry caught himself short on calling Louis a ‘freak’. After his revelations (if you could call it that) that day, he kind of felt… not right about referring to Louis negatively. 

What kind of Adult world was he entering?

“Right. Well, whatever your internal monolog is doing, Just roll with it and I’ll be back in a minute.” Zayn stated, not paying much mind to what Harry was thinking about and just strolled his way up to the front doors like it was nothing. 

Harry frowned to himself. He didn’t know what was going on inside, but he knew he needed to keep the outside the same. At least until the end of the year. 

And just like that Zayn was back. 

“Did you get it?” Harry asked confused.

“Of course I did man, it is literally inside the door. Ten steps.” Zayn stated as he handed the file to the curly haired man.

“Right.” Was all Harry replied with before opening the folder and running his eyes over it.

“House Street.”

“Mouse St?”

“HOUSE Street. Number 23. Unit 17 Black Towers”

“You going there tonight?” Zayn asked, genuinely curious about Harry’s intentions. He was not going to let Harry know that he bore witness to him being shut down horribly earlier, but the friend in him really didn’t want Harry to get hurt. 

“I dunno. He had his sisters with him today but I am pretty sure they don’t live together.” Harry responded, his eyes not leaving the file in his grasp, He was doing his best to soak up every detail.

“Why the hell do you think that?” Zayn asked with a shrug, almost concluding that Harry was delusional. That was ridiculous. A 17 year old boy couldn’t live on his own.

“Well… Black towers is just studio apartments for divorcees and college kids. No way could six people live in one of those places.” Harry concluded like it was the most normal thing for him to conclude from this information. “Plus House St. Is north of the park and he walked south with the girls.”

Zayn was in shock for a moment. Could Harry be…? No. He couldn’t… Could he?

He never paid this much attention in Math…


	4. Is He Now?

‘Contact Details’ Got ‘em.  
‘Next of Kin’ Boring!  
‘Address’ on ma way.  
‘Medical History’ Lame…

Here we go…

Time Table/Subjects

Monday   
1st – English A   
2nd – Visual Art  
3rd – Music Theory  
4th – Free  
Tuesday  
1st – Creative Art  
2nd – Free  
3rd – Free  
4th – Maths B  
Wednesday  
1st – Visual Art  
2nd – Creative Art  
3rd – Free  
4th – Bio  
Thursday  
1st – English B  
2nd – Free  
3rd – Maths B  
4th – Music Theory  
Friday  
1st – Bio  
2nd – English A  
3rd – Free  
4th – Visual Art

English A AND B? Oh hell no…

 

Harry shut the folder and tucked it under his arm.

He had told Zayn that he wasn’t going to Louis but as his feet moved, they moved to House St. Harry didn’t really think about what he would do when he got there. He was somewhat in denial about where he was going.

Louis subjects and time table where all but burnt into Harry’s mind. There was something about the amount of smarts and creativity that he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. Louis had somehow become more… Interesting?

Harry reached the street sign that read ‘House St’ He stood for a moment looking up at the green and white sheet of metal and for about five seconds thoughts of ‘he’s different’ ‘you could work’ and ‘forget the bet’ ran through his mind before he bought himself back to reality.

This is just a bet.

Harry turned and made his way home. 

There is plenty of time for this melodramatic shit later in life.

***

**FB MESSANGER**

Zayn – Babe? You there?

Pez – Here babe. How did it go?

Z – Alright. He just left.   
Z – I’m worried tho.

Pez – About what?

Z – Don’t hate me…

Pez - …Zayn…

Z – Uhhh. Well.   
Z – Liam and Harry kinda made a bet that Harry could have anyone and that he could turn them into prom queen or somethin’ and Liam picked the dude and it was Louis and that’s why they were in the park but now I broke into the school and stole Louis records and gave them to Harry and he is somewhere, and I didn’t think I should have left him but I did and now he won’t answer his phone cause I need to ask where he is WORD LIMIT  
Z – LET ME FINISH!

Pez - …

Z – And make sure he’s not gonna get himself hurt of somethin’ cause he is probably gonna rock up at Louis without thinking and get punched or arrested.

Pez - …Okay.   
Pez – I’m gonna go ahead and ignore the first part… Why would Haz rock up to his house though? He’s not that desperate is he?

Z – That’s the thing babe.  
Z – Haz has been so… Distant? Or some shit lately and all like philosophical on the meaning of life and shit and he was like that tonight and I’m worried he’s like, trying to marry Louis and have hippy babies with him or something.

Pez - …Why do you think that?

Z – Dunno. Just the look in his eyes.

Pez – So Haz had a hippy-baby-making look in his eyes?

Z – Well. Yeah.

Pez – Well let him.

Z – What if he gets hurt?

Pez – Harry fucking Styles is messing with someone’s feelings and you are worried about HIM getting hurt?

Z – He’s my mate. I don’t like what he is doing but yeah, I am worried about him. Like, what if it stops being a bet for him?

Pez – Well then that is for him to figure out yeah?  
Pez – But honestly. Harry is not about to lose it over Lou okay?

Z – Hope you’re right.

Pez – Of course I am. I’m a woman!

***

Louis cringed at himself in the mirror. Any thoughts of Harry being genuine have been wiped from his mind. His hands moved over his slightly swollen stomach and pinched his side love handles while scoffing at himself. His hands continue down his boy and over the top of his thick thighs. Louis laughed. No wonder the only complement Harry could come up with was about his eyes.

Louis made eye contact with his reflection. His glasses where discarded on the basin in front of him in favour of slightly blurred vision for his time in the shower. 

Louis broke his gaze and put his glasses back on, deliberately not looking back to the mirror with clear vision, afraid of what he might see.

As Louis walked out of the small bathroom and back into the small room he called home to kick about the clothing on the floor, TRYING to find something decent to wear. 

All things considered, Louis was actually quite lucky that he didn’t have any friends. They wouldn’t have to bear witness to his house. 

The apartment its self is not actually that bad, yeah it was small and cramped but it was modern and compact. Not that he really used any of the storage space, hence why there was almost a layer of clothing over the floor but it was home to him. 

When Louis couldn’t find anything half decent to wear right away, he bent over and shuffled through the clothing one by one, picking up the fabrics and smelling them to decide whether they need to be flung to the right, for dirty or left on the bed for clean. This was technically Louis doing house work. 

He continued to sort the clothing until there were only a few things left scattered and almost all of the others piled up on the couch. As Louis slowly straightened up, he came to the realisation that he really needed to do washing. 

As he looked to the bed he saw only three tops and a pair of jeans. 

It’s not that he deliberately dressed quirky; it was just how he felt comfortable. The suspenders and button ups that he occasionally wore sort of went some ways to making him feel more confident. 

Louis looked to the red half arsed clock hung above his bed he realised two things. He didn’t have time to do washing and class started in less than an hour. He groaned to himself as he considered the clothing in the ‘clean’ pile. 

There was only his oversized lay about the house sweaters, one grey, Ivory and red plus a pair of tight black jeans. Without looking down, he subconsciously ran his hands over his thighs again, doubting they would even fit. With another flick of his eyes to the time, he decided to stop messing about, suck it up and just wear his daggy ass clothes. No one paid attention to him anyway… Not until yesterday. He doubted Harry would come near him again, and if he does, he was not going to come to him while he was dressed like this but as Louis pulled the grey baggy sweater over his head he had made a note to himself to be nicer. Out of all the people at his school, he knew what it was like to be picked on, shut down and disappointed. 

Louis shrugged the fabric around himself and shuffled a bit uncomfortably. It wouldn’t have been his first choice of clothing, obviously, but it will have to do. If he wants to make it in time, he is going to have to skip the hair regime too.

***

“Doesn’t matter bro, I’m not calling the bet off! It doesn’t matter.” Liam stated with a chuckle, part of him knew if Harry really did fall for the kid, it would only raise his chances of winning. 

Zayn shook his head to himself as he walked alongside the broader boy towards their class.

“Look, I won’t let it affect him if he does have a ‘crush’.” He said in air quotes, “But I want my money!” Liam declared as they walked through the door to take their seats.

***

“LOUIS!” Once again, Niall had caught Louis at his locker. Now that he thought about it, does it mean they are friends? He did it at least once a week.

“Hey Niall. Sorry about yesterday again.” Louis apologised and shut his locker, arms straight and only occupied with a folder that he held with both hands flat against the flat front of his body, his hip was cocked slightly, feeling quite relaxed now he had gotten used to wearing his daggy clothes out and the jeans where not that tight…

“All good man… What happened?” Niall asked with a creased brow.

“Oh,” Louis said as he looked down and moved a hand to pinch his shirt and flick his hair. “I ran out of clothes AND time this morning. I’m gonna do washing this afternoon.”

“Your mum doesn’t do it?” Niall asked as Louis only just became aware of his eyes flicking about over his outfit.

“Uhhh… No. I live by myself.” Niall finally made eye contact with him and let his brows relax.

“Oh. Well, you look good!” Louis tried to say something but Niall cut him off. Good thing because he had no idea what was going to come out. “I was wondering if we could reschedule a time for us to catch up, and I just thought I could help you with music when you help me with art. I know we don’t talk that much but it might be fun!” Niall seemed almost… hopeful? Could he actually be a friend to him?

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Louis flashed a quick and almost uneasy smile, his hip twitching nervously as did his eyes. 

“Cool, well, here’s my number. Text me!” And with that Niall was gone. 

***

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the little Irish kid hand a note to Louis.

Did he just give Louis his number?

His eyes stayed fixed on the blond with the smug look as he strolled towards him.

Without thinking his arm stopped him.

“What t’e” Niall complained before he saw who had pulled him aside.

“What where you talking to Louis about?” Harry asked abruptly as Niall was spun back first into the lockers. Not hard, but enough to startle him.

“What? Nothin’. Washing… music… clothes… hair was different.” Niall rambled, his poor little Irish heart beating fast.

“What?” Harry asked like he was supposed to have understood what the shorter said but just didn’t.

“He Uhhh. He is helping me with art. I’m gonna help him wit’ music… He was short on time this morning and is doing washing this afternoon GOD DON’T HURT ME!” He cowered at the end of his sentence. Harry immediately felt bad and loosened his grip on the shirt.

“Is there something going on with you two?” Harry asked more calmly.

“No! NO! NO! We are just friends, I-I-I Don’t even swing t’at way. I SWEAR!” Niall retorted quickly and Harry’s hand dropped from Niall’s chest. He looked to the side as if considering this new information.

“Where is he doing his washing?”


	5. Will He Ever?

The day passed without much hassle. Louis got though all his classes with little to no interaction with anyone else… Like usual, only…

He kept getting looks from people. Not the usual ‘he doesn’t exist and look right through him’ looks. They were looking at his clothes. All Louis could think was ‘oh sure, I wear red pants and bright braces but they take notice when I wear this cotton bin bag.’ No one actually said anything TO him, so he ignored as much as he could before barreling out of there ASAP.

He and Jo had decided that Louis could take a break from looking after the girls, and if nothing else, Louis was just looking forward to spending time in his own house and sleeping in his own bed. 

The events of the day where minor. Niall hadn’t spoken to him in the classes they had together, or even look at him. It caused Louis to think maybe he just didn’t want to be seen with him, but quickly remembered that they usually converse in very public hallways.

Lou shrugged it off because right now he had something WAY more important to worry about… His washing.

Once Louis was inside his home, he scooted about, rounding up every last piece of dirty clothing from the left overs on the floor and the bathroom to add them to the pile on the couch before grabbing two large bin liners to stuff them into. 

With a sigh, Louis acknowledged to himself that this was going to be a long night.

With his two trash bags and a note book full of homework, he headed back down the stair case to the Laundromat only two blocks from there.

***

“GEMMA! GIMMY ALL YOUR CLOTHES!” Harry called out as soon as he was through the back glass doors, forgetting his bag and sprinting to the stare case.

“What?” She asked as she poked her head out of her bedroom door to see what he was yelling about. Harry just jogged straight past her and she followed with her arms crossed, slightly confused. No. VERY confused.

“I need all your dirty cloths!” Harry called out again from his own room. Gemma stood in his door way as he was flinging things about.

“Do I want to know why?” She asked as her gaze followed Harry from where he was to his closet where he began to pull things out of. Obviously looking for something.

“I need to meet up with Louis at the Laundromat, but it will look weird if I don’t have any clothes—GET IN!” He cheers as he produced a gym bag from the top of his closet.

“Geeze, since you’ve been out you haven’t been back in there to clean have you?” She asked, gesturing to all the random bits and pieces that came with the bag.

“You’re not helping!” Harry wined, bopping on the spot like a child.

“Do you really think it would be better to have MY clothes than no clothes?” She asked as she relaxed against the door frame. “I doubt you want to be folding my knickers alongside your dream boy.” She smirked. Harry had probably not thought about that. He didn’t think about the ‘dream boy’ comment either.

“Well what am I gonna do?!” He bellowed as he flopped back on to his bed. Gemma merely walked into his room, went to the corner where a basket stood and dragged it over to him.

“You could wash you own clothes?” She suggested and Harry sat up abruptly, face firm and looking at Gemma.

“Genius.” He said in all seriousness before beginning to shove handfuls of clothes in to the gym bag.

***

Louis sighed as he battled with what was more mind numbing. Watching the washing machine work over his second load, the drier on his first one or this Maths homework. It’s not like he couldn’t do it. He just didn’t WANT to.

He had managed to get to the building quite early, there was only the old lady who ran the pace doing a bit of re-stocking. She wasn’t fond of Louis after he spilt a whole tub of tide on the floor and tried to mop it up with more water. It became the equivalent of an indoor skating rink. 

He just smiled politely and ignored the glare before going about his business.

 

So there he was watching the fabric tumble about when he heard the bell above the door ring as another entered. Louis, not wanting to seem like an air head, turned his attention down to his book to attempt to at least look like he is doing algebra. The other person was quiet and didn’t cause much fuss; it was only when Louis heard a lid shut and another machine kick off next to his that he looked up.

Fuck off.

His gaze immediately dropped again, not even looking like he was engrossed in his work, and perhaps he should have tried a little harder because that must have been a sign he was open for conversation.

The ONE time he does his laundry Harry rocks up.

“Lou? Is that you?” Harry asked as he approached, like it was even a question. Actually, the way Louis was dressed today, it might be.

Harry would be lying if he had said he didn’t like the Louis that day.

“Hey.” Louis flashed a quick disinterested grin towards the taller. And if it weren’t for his casual dressed down look, Louis would swear Harry was just following him. He had NEVER run into him here before. That may have just been because he hardly ever does washing.

“How are you?” Harry asked casually she lent against a stationary washing machine across from Louis.

“Fine, you?” Louis asked politely as he made eye contact and immediately regretted it. Why was he inviting more conversation?

“You know. Not my favourite place, but the washing won’t do it self!” Until 30 minutes ago, Harry almost did believe that it did. As finished his mildly convincing statement, he waved to the owner who, thankfully for him, was walking behind the shorter lad because the look of confusion she gave him would have given the whole set up away. 

“True. I’ve never seen you here before?” Louis asked slowly as he shifted his glasses back up his face and set his book to the side, next to his stack of still to be washed clothes and crossed his legs. He hunched forward and locked his fingers over the top knee to rock back and forth as is thinking about something in depth. Harry merely grinned. On his way here, his back up story was perfected.

“I usually come here on a Tuesday night, I’m surprised, I’ve never seen you here either!” Harry laughed as if they were equals. Louis knew different. He would prove it.

“Maybe you just never noticed me.” He stated with a smile which made Harry feel instantly uneasy. He was going to lose his cool again. He knew it but wouldn’t admit it. How the fuck did Louis do this to him?

“Oh uh… I mean, I never--,” Louis cut him off again.

“Never noticed my ‘beautiful eyes’ till now? Never paid attention to me until now?” Louis just kept rocking with a smile plastered to his face and Harry could feel it all coming undone. How could Louis, dressed in his loose sweater and tight pants, so very different from his normal get up, be sitting there and slowly pulling apart the threads that held Harry’s mind together.

Harry was usually smooth. Never has he felt like such a jar of crunchy peanut butter.

Louis sighed and dropped his gaze, immediately feeling sorry for how he was treating Harry. Whether he was genuine or not, Louis could be independent and hold his head high without being a prick!

He moved in hands to brace them self’s on the edge of the bench as he held himself forward over his legs still. Louis was considering the ground where Harry’s feet stood. Well, shuffled on.

“Do you smoke?” Louis asked without looking up. He knew he was giving Harry another chance to pull some lame move, but right now he needed to make himself feel better about the situation.

“Uhhh. Yeah.” Harry said slowly, and Louis knew it was a lie but who was he to deny Harry the chance to make a cock of himself again? He really was just doing this to himself now. And if Harry really was genuine, he would figure that out the hard way and hopefully drop this shit ‘suave’ persona.

“Come on then.” Louis said as he stood, not looking back to see if the other was following, cause he knew he would.

This was the first time ever Louis felt something along the lines of pride, but it was nothing that strong, just a tickle in his chest that made him happy at the thought of Harry, the popular future prom king lad, following him.

Louis held the door open for Harry to follow, and he did.

Louis lead them over to the jutted out window sill to the left with the launders advert on it and signalled for Harry to sit next to him as he produced a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. 

Taking no time at all, Louis sparked his and handed the packet to Harry who only pulled one from it and placed it between his lips and Louis had to physically stop himself from laughing. He had never seen someone look so un natural when holding a smoke! Louis saved him the small (compared to what both knew was about to happen) embarrassment of figuring out how to light it properly and took his own out of his mouth as well as Harry’s and lit it with the smoking end of his own, bum puffing until the end of Harry’s was burning bright red in the fading light. 

Louis handed it back to him, trying his best to be as casual as possible.

Harry looked at the cigarette between his two fingers, at least he knew as much as how to hold it before placing the stick to his lips. Louis watched him all the while, just waiting for the inevitable…

No.

“Stop, Harry.” Louis said, almost disappointed with himself for not letting him go through with it. “I know you don’t smoke.” Louis finished taking the smoke away from Harry’s stunned face and flicked it to the ground. For a moment, they both just watched it burn.

Harry was, once again without words. The moments it took him to bring the cigarette to his lips where filled with confusion as to what the fuck he was going to do when he choked and spluttered. For a moment he considered rolling with the choking so Louis would give him mouth to mouth or something, but that would just be the most embarrassing way to get someone to kiss you.

How had this evening gone so wrong? Why was it that Louis always bought the worst out in him? Harry had never been anything but cool and now he was fumbling over his plans and about to make a dick of himself for no reason! Wasn’t Louis the one that was supposed to be thrown off by his attention?

“Look, if it is so important for you to have me involved in whatever horrible prank your trick or bet,” Harry swallowed hard, he couldn’t know could he? “You need me to be butt off, than by all means, just… don’t feel like you need to choke to death to get my attention okay?” Louis said in the most sincere way Harry has ever heard before going back to smoking.

“Is it really that hard to believe I just want to spend time with you?” Harry asked without looking at Louis himself. This really sucked. Harry couldn’t help but think ‘is this how people fall in love?’ Being embarrassed and shamed and make complete dicks of themselves?

“Honestly? Yes.” Was all Louis said and that was it, Harry’s chest fell. He realised too many things all at once. 

Harry really was an asshole.

Louis really is genuine and lovely.

Harry needed to not pretend any more.

He needed to know more about Louis.

He needed to not do this bet any more.

His eyes met Louis.

“Styles! The hell’ are you doing here?” Fucking Liam.


	6. He Did What?

If looks could kill Liam would be all forms of maimed right now. Him and his pose. Harry caught sight of Zayn Apologising profusely over Liam’s shoulder, JJ and Jaymi grinning like arse holes carrying a basket of washing with nothing but what looked like glittery underwear, Michael, Luke, Calum and Asheton where there too, all four of them carrying massive garbage bags over their shoulders, 

Michael even had two of the fucking things.

“Liam…” Was all Harry had said and he could almost FEEL Louis losing any trust he had built with him.

And Louis could only think ‘I FUCKING KNEW IT!’

Harry had to make this right. 

“Good to see you man, doin’ some washin’? Liam asked over enthused, his gang standing behind him with stupid shit eating grins on their faces.

“Wish I could say the same… Why are you here?” Harry asked flatly, and almost in unison, they all raised their bags and baskets of dirty laundry and pointed to them. Harry only rolled his eyes right as he saw Louis stand in his peripherals. 

He whispered a small ‘excuse’ me as he cut in front of Liam and Harry to slide back inside with a very unamused face behind his not styled bangs.

Harry watched Louis slip away and heard the bell ring as the door closed before looking back to Liam.

“You twat.” Was all he said before following Louis back in side. He knew the group would follow but he needed to talk to Louis.

“Lou.” Harry called as he entered and slid over to the boy as he pulled out his first load from the dryer and loaded in the second. “I really have no idea what they are doing here okay? But I really would like us to hang out more and they are just sort of the annoying baggage that comes with it.”

Harry said sadly as they heard the ruckus of the others filing through the door and piling their clothes on and into machines. It was like the whole fucking school where going to have fluffy fresh clothes for the week.

“Look Harry. I am only going to do this once, and it’s only because I have learnt from your kind how horrible it is to be rejected okay? I will deal with it once. It goes pear shaped, you never talk to me again, Deal?” Louis said as he stood and set the drier off again before picking up a basket of finished clothes. Harry’s smile could not have been wider.

“Deal.” He said and watched as Louis head to the bench to work on folding his clothes. He popped the loaned basket down and rolled up his sweater sleaves to his elbows before getting stuck into it. Harry followed as half attempted to sort out the clothing alongside Louis, trying to let him know that he is on his side when a soccer ball came out of no wear and hit Harry up the side of the head. Luckily the owner had left by now.

“Oi!” Harry called as he turned way, forgetting about the ball that rolled slowly Louis way. “Watch it cock!” Harry called and Michael looked almost apologetic before holding his hands up from Harry to throw it back. He did no such thing, just rolling his eyes and going back to trying to… he had no idea what he was doing. 

‘Oomph’ 

Harry looked to the sound and saw Michael get hit in the head as revenge then flipped his head to look at where it came from, and there was Louis, in all his tight pants glory still lowering his foot from the shot of the year and a massive grin on his face as the group all gathered around Mikey laughing and jeering at his instant karma.

Harry cracked a deep dimple grin and caught Louis eyes. He looked so proud of himself.

“Nice shot.” Harry said quietly as he picked up another shirt.

“Difference is I was aiming for the head.” Louis grinded the cockiest smile Harry has ever seen and he couldn’t help but feel this was all he could want in a boy. Especially someone so quiet and reserved, he just gave his own back and hit the forward player in the head!

“Tomlinson, you play?” Liam asked with the ball under one arm and Harry was just about to pipe up and tell them to just do their washing and fuck off when Louis spoke.

“I think you mean can YOU?” He shot back and they all stood at their different places around the shop ‘ooooooooo’-ing.

“Heh, let’s see what you got then lad.” Liam said cockily and threw the ball back to Louis who caught it without trouble.

“First to get a goal then yeah?” Louis called as he tossed the ball between each hand. Harry could do nothing but watch the exchange.

“Fine, on the street then yeah? Michael, you’re on goal over the road, JJ and Jaymi, you umpire and Harry, you’re on Cheer leading duties.

“Hay…” Harry complained slowly but really couldn’t do anything about it because they were all filing outside again to perform their instructed duties.

Louis turned to Harry with a grin on his face.

“Sorry about this Louis. Please don’t see this as something against me, I really didn’t think this would ha---,”

“Harry. You wanted to get to know me better yeah?” Louis asked as he tucked the ball under one arm.

“Yeah…” 

“First thing, I was an undergrad for the Donny rovers.” Lou grinned again, wide and proud as Harry’s jaw dropped with half a smirk going on. “I think I will be fine.” Louis turned and headed out side confidently with a still stunned harry in toe, He thinks he might have to be a cheer leader after all…

 

“Tommo, first to get it in the goal wins,” Liam said as he was jumping side to side in the middle of a deserted street, JJ and Jaymi where either side of Michael, marking where the goal should be and Michael was in the middle bent over and saying side to side, universal goalie gesture for ‘I’m ready’.

“Right.” Louis grinned as he dropped the ball to his feet. “You want to start or shall I?” He asked the taller lad who let out a laugh. “You can start Tommo; I think that is only fair.” Harry thought at this point Louis was going to say something cocky, but just shrugged and got on with it.

Everyone was settling in for a quick match, expecting Louis to walk away with a broken heart or face from messing up somewhere along the line. What they weren’t expecting was how short the game was, and who the victor would be. 

Louis spun the ball towards him with the sole of his shoe before scooping it up with the top. He bounced it once, twice then kicked it up into the air. Liam didn’t look so confident now.

Louis bought his head forward hard, eyes never coming off the black and white sphere and went for it head first as it began to drop. His whole body followed forward as the ball ricochet from his skull and shot forward, straight across the street and to the left of Mikey, who was in NO way prepared and just watched it, like the others, fly between him and Jaymi and hit the wall behind them.

The whole street fell silent again.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Was the next thing anyone heard and every single eye turned to the sound.

It was Harry.

“YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH BOOOOIIIIIIIII” Came from the normally monotone and quite Haz who had cupped his mouth with his hands to enhance the sound. Louis cringed as it echoed down the now dark street.

“LOUIS, LOUIS HE’S OUR MAN,” Harry started to cheer, pretending he had pom poms and kicking his legs about as best he could with his infamous skinny leg jeans stretching as far as they would go, “IF HE CAN’T DO IT,” He cheered his way over to Liam, who just stood still and began dancing in front of him, “LIAM SURE AS FUCK CAN’T!” He cheered and grinned like a dick head as Louis just grinned at the ground while rubbing one eye, trying not to laugh. Harry finished his cheer with a roll of his arms and a star jump to pose right in front of Liam. 

Harry held the pose for a few moments, his shit eating grin holding firm to Liam’s glaring gaze.

One by one, people started to break their position and giggle, Michael walked straight over to Louis and patted him on the back. “Nice shot mate.” Was all he said and Louis gave him a thanks. One by one they all filed in side, leaving one Harry and Liam left, harry tailed the group but was stopped by the taller chap.

“Styles. The fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked as he grabbed Harry's arm before he reached the door.

Harry just turned and gave him an up and down glance.

“Fuck off Liam, the bet is off. You can have your fucking money and all. I’m DONE.” Harry replied sternly as he yanked his arm out of the tight grasp and headed inside where Louis was chatting with the others. He really didn’t care if Liam followed. 

Harry’s eyes caught Louis and Zayn chatting, and well, laughing over by the bench as Lou folded his clothes.

Harry grinned to himself and headed towards them, and to his surprise, everyone was ACTUALLY doing their washing. Harry just shook his head.

Zayn looked up and saw Harry coming, he wrapped up the conversation before tilting his head at Harry, their usual greeting and patted him on the back before walking away. Zayn really didn’t feel like he needed to be sorry for Liam any more.


	7. He's Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little secret conversation in the middle of this chapter :P Not too hard to tell who it is. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> ****I am looking for a few things****
> 
> *Manip Artist  
> *BETA Reader  
> *FEED BACK!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you! Thank you all for the Kudos!
> 
> xx

The night passed quite smoothly after the whole football thing. JJ, Jaymi and Zayn managed to get through their own washing with a little guidance from Louis on powder usage and a close call with red socks that could have gone all sorts of wrong. Louis didn’t even bring up his suspicions of their motives for coming. Just laughed alongside Harry with his friends, which was pretty unusual for Louis considering he never really had friends. 

So when they asked him who he usually hangs out with, he only faulted for a moment before shrugging and saying the art kids and Niall, that he just likes his own company. Thankfully they bought it. Even Harry.

Louis began to notice around the time the last load went into the dryer that Harry was acting a little bit weird. Whenever Louis was folding clothes, Harry was there passing items to him, whenever he was packing the machines, Harry was helping him sort the reds from the whites, an if Louis ducked out for a cigarette, Harry was there with folded arms and shaking his legs to keep warm in the night air. 

It was when one by one the others left and Harry stayed next to Louis while waiting for the last load to finish that Louis looked at him confused. 

They had packed up the clothing into the bags that Louis bought them down in and where just watching the clothes tumble around. He wasn’t even going to try to finish the math homework.

“I had a really nice time Louis.” Harry said quiets to the chap next to him who swived his head in his hand that was supporting his chin to look at Haz.

“Me too…” Louis said quietly, the silence not so awkward now, just comfortable.

Their eyes held on to each other’s, the only movement was Louis brow in a quizzical twitch before a grin broke out making Harry give a snort of a laugh before smiling too. 

‘BEEP BEEP BEEP!’ The drier sounded making both heads turn to it and Harry’s heart dropped. This would be good bye.

Louis stood and yanked the clothes out and straight into a bag, it was 7pm and he couldn’t be bothered to fold them before heading home. Harry stood beside him with his hands in his pockets, just watching as Louis knotted the end and set it down with the other bag. Once Louis stood up right again, he flicked his hair out of his face and fixed his glasses. Harry offered a sad smile. 

“Well I better get these home.” Louis twisted as he spoke to point to the bags. 

“Yeah.” Harry said in a sombre tone, looking at the ground, trying to think of something to say. Something honest.

“So… do you…” Louis started and Harrys head snapped up. “Wanna help?” Louis finished, taking one side of his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugging. 

“Sure.” Harry couldn’t how lame he was being, his smooth and suave act completely forgotten in this moment, and the way Louis grin spread and he tried to hid it made it all worth it, in the end, he wasn’t lame. He was honest.

 

***

N- Did you find him?

L- Yeah, it’s still so weird you know, I’m actually kinda jealous of him, crazy right?

N-Not so much… I know what you mean.

L- Yeah?

N- Yeah. 

L-I love you

N-I love you too.

***

“Then he just fell back against the ground like ‘uuuugggghhh’” Harry did his best impression of someone being hurt while heaving a bag of washing over his shoulder. Louis laughed quite vocally as he watched Harry mock one of his football mates.

“Tell you what; I’m glad I don’t mix with that anymore.” Louis replied with a laugh.

“Why don’t you, if you don’t mind me askin’?” Harry asked as they continued down the long street in the dark.

“You know…” Louis dragged out with a gesture of his hands and a sad grin.

“No?”

“Well, I hate to say it, but you lads are kinda arse holes you know? I tried out when I came but Liam, doubt he will remember, took one look at me and told me to fuck off. I kinda knew my place from that point.” Harry’s cheer dropped and he fixed his beanie.

“Well, you could try out now?” He offered.

“Thanks Haz, but no thanks, If I wasn’t wanted for my skills then I don’t want to be wanted for who I know.” Harry smiled sadly again. He wasn’t even on the team properly this year and he felt bad. It was kind of the only reason Harry even made it on the team. 

“Well I think Liam knows you can play now.” They both had a laugh at that as they turned right into Louis Street. Louis didn’t even notice how Harry led the way even though he had ‘never been there before.’

“So do you think you will play again?” Harry asked and Louis let out a sight and an ‘urrmmm’ in that Louis way.

“I think so. I mean, outside of school, you know? It would be kind of impossible with the amount of work we have to get anything done. It would kind of have to be one or the other I suppose.” Harry nodded in agreement; he was in no way jealous of the amount of work Liam and Zayn had to take on with it as well as their regular school duties.

“What about art? How is that going for you?” Harry kept the conversation going, he knew Louis house was only around another minute away and he didn’t know how long Louis would go without talking to him. 

“Good. I mean, I can do it, you know? But it’s not my thing.” Harry was silently shocked, the thought it was EXACTLY his thing. “Zayn on the other hand, it is most definitely his thing.” Harry was now vocally shocked.

“Zayn?” He asked, physically turning to the other.

“Yeah, didn’t you know he took art? We never really talked but I have seen his work. He just keeps to himself. He’s really good, that’s what we were talking about back there. He loves it.” Louis said and Harry just nodded as he soaked in the new information.

As they neared Louis apartment, the shorter didn’t put much thought into what he was going to say, and for the first time in two days he felt he didn’t need to, the cliquey separation that happened in school just didn’t feel like it was there between them now. Louis thinks this might be why he said what he did. 

“So.” Harry said as they came to a halt, slowly handing forward his bag of clothes. Louis grinned back.

“You’re not going to make me carry them up myself are you?” He asked with mock disbelief.

Harry grinned and followed happily. Not another word shared until they reached his door on the 4th floor.

Then he remembered he wasn’t supposed to know anything about where Louis lived. 

“How’s your mum?” He said all at once and a bit too fast. Louis only glimpsed back as he unlocked the door. 

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“Well, you live with her right… A-a-and your sisters. Are they here?” Harry could NOT act for SHIT.

“Ummm. No. I don’t live with them.” Louis was starting to get suspicious now.

“Oh!’ Harry sounded surprised (well he did his best) and Louis looked concerned.

“Harry. You okay?” Louis asked as he flicked a light on and THANK GOD FOR LOUIS MESS because Harry soon tripped up on a pair of white jeans and came tumbling down, losing his bag on the way.

“Shit, Haz! I thought I got everything off the floor!” Louis panicked as he bent down to throw the pants over the back of the couch and grab Harry under his arms to hoist him up.

“No worries.” Harry said quietly, kind of embarrassed really.

“Shit. Would you like a cup of tea?” Louis asked, almost as an apology as he picked up Harry’s bag and sat them both on his bed at the end of the walk way. Harry took a moment to take in the place. The kitchenette was on his right and a small table to his left next to a door, which Harry presumed to be the bathroom. 

Right in front of him was a nice blue couch, a telly and a desk to the left around the corner. Harry presumed that lead to the bed because that was where Louis was coming back from.

“Sure.” Was all he said, trying to play off the fall.

Louis walked back toward him to fill the kettle up and go about making the tea. Harry noticed the time as he walked in to the flat further.

“Is it too late for Tea?” he asked, half because of the caffeine content and half to check if Louis really wanted him there.

“I can’t go to bed without a cup of tea.” Louis said with a small smile. Harry grind back, as he looked around the flat he couldn’t help but think ‘I’ll sore that for when your may husband.’ His mind went blank after that as his brows creased. What the hell?

“Milk and Sugar?” 

“Uhhh, sure, two please.” Harry said back as he slid his hands into his back pockets, just observing the other move about the small space.

“Uhck. You will ruin it!” Louis said light heartedly, he knew full well that other people had milk and sugar, that didn’t stop him from being the Yorkshire man he was and scoff.

“Sorry. I have a sweet tooth.” Louis grinned wider. ‘You’ll like me then.’.

Louis paused for a moment. That fuck did he just say? Thank god it was to himself. Louis shook it off and went back to the tea.

“You live here by yourself then?” Harry asked, taking in everything that was Louis in this place. The easel, the piano, the telly, the mess and the boy himself.

“Yeah. Mum didn’t have room for me so… Here I am!” He smiled and he handed one drink to the taller boy and led them over to the couch only to realise.

“Shit.” Louis said as he looked down to the amount of books, paintings, photos and magazines thrown all over it. He turned to the bed and debated with himself for a moment and ended with the conclusion that he was too lazy to move everything. “On the bed then?” Louis asked as he walked to wards it, mug in hand.

‘You’d like that.’ Harry’s mind went off again. What the actual fuck? Seriously. Calm down.

Harry just followed and sat on the edge with one bent leg on the soft surface on the opposite side and end to Louis. 

“So.” He said as he took a sip of the hot beverage. 

“So.” Louis replied as he turned to pop the drink on the bed side table.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked, taking in the photos in frames displayed around the place. Louis laughed.

“That’s… Stan.” He said slowly, but not sadly like you would have thought.

“Stan?” Harry looked confused, “Why do you have a picture of him and that boy?” He asked as he leant forward to pick up the frame.

“That’s me, actually, we are about ten? There. We were best friends for ages.” Louis said as he reminisced. Harry almost flinched. That makes everything that happened in the hall SO much worse.

“Why…” The question was left open and Louis interpreted it.

“We were friends for a long time before we actually dated and well, we had fun. From the 10 years I’ve known him, he has only been a prick for six months.” Louis let out a breathily laugh and Harry was enjoying his night too much to push it further. 

Louis would tell him if he wanted him to know.

‘Shit styles. What has become of you.’ Harry thought as he put the frame back where he found it and looked to Louis who was staring at his hands as if running the incident through his mind again. Harry quickly leant back over and put the frame face down so Stan was no longer visible and turned to Louis with a shit eating grin, dimples and all.

He stayed that way for a few moments before Louis recognised him. He looked confused for a moment before letting out a laugh and just picked up his tea as he shook his head.

Harry leant to Louis side of the bed with one arm for support. 

“So… What do you do for fun.” Louis took his glasses off at this question and narrowed his eyes. Harry didn’t know what was happening. He thought it was an okay question?

“Go out with guys to think my eyes are beautiful.” He retorted in all seriousness making them both laugh a little before Louis set the frames down next to him and rubbed his eyes. Harry picked them up and put them on.

“How do I look?” He asked, Louis being long sighted, saw just fine what Harry looked like and laughed.

“You look like a dork.” He said simply before reaching for them off the others face, Harry pulled himself back out of reach and adjusted them with sass.

“I Think I look quite sexy.” Louis breathed out a laugh again.

“Yeah, NO one looks sexy with them.” He reached again but failed.

“You do.” Harry said as he continued to fiddle with the frames, crunching up his nose and eyes to try and get used to the feeling.

“I thought you liked me without the glasses.” Louis said sarcastically before going to a sneaky lung, catching Harry off guard, making him fall back on the bed, legs kicking out to try and stabilise himself. His hands came up to keep the frames on his face as he fell and Louis just covered his mouth in shock while he was on his knees, expecting Harry to come off the bed entirely any time now.

He eventually got his balance back and sat up straight, one hand still holding the specs tightly to himself.

“I never said that.” Harry said in a cocky voice. 

Louis launched again but Harry was one step ahead, he quickly moved out of the way, only one of Louis arms touching him and Harry grabbing it by the wrist, Louis let out a squeal as his other hand came up to stop himself from going straight over the other and off the bed, what he wasn’t ready for was how a long strong arm came around his middle as he was all but on Harry’s lap, immediately flipping him back onto the bed. 

Harry stood one foot off the bed for leverage to bring the smaller boy back over the way he came and landing diagonally on the mattress on top of Harrys arm, causing him to fall back next to Louis with a thud as hard as his. 

There was one breath and laugh between when they landed and the playful, cheeky grin that sprang from Louis lips as he used the advantage of being on Harry’s arm to roll on top of him, one leg slung over the taller's hips and hands coming to attempt to pin Harry’s wrists to the bed. Harry resisted for only a moment before surrendering with a laugh and to Harry’s delight, Louis face became one of triumph. 

“I Win!” Louis Laughed, kind of out of breath as he spoke and the two just stared at each other with massive smiles and heaving chests for a moment while their breaths returned to normal. A little laugh escaping here and there but otherwise only breath could be heard. 

Suddenly Harry started to feel. EVERYTHING.

It started with the burning in his wrists, and tightness in his chest, the numbness in his toes and the dizziness in his head, His breath became shaky for a whole other reason. Then he felt it.

Nothing sexual, but he felt the pressure of the other boy on his pelvis, the very firm pressure that was keeping him to the bed. This position was only ever something sexual to Harry, and now it was LOUIS and it wasn’t sexual and he KIND OF wanted it to be but everything was just perfect and he wasn’t going to ruin it with these thoughts! It all became uncomfortable too soon. Just knowing it was Louis weight was almost too much for his poor brain.

Louis must have cracked on because his smile dropped. He opened his mouth to apologise, accuse harry of wrong doing, to punch him in the face or to excuse himself and leave but none of those things happened. 

The surge of needing to move came for the both of them, and it left with neither moving. 

They just stayed there.


	8. He...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of action going on here, it was supposed to be apart of a larger chapter but that one ends in a bit of drama, so I thought I would leave you with this tonight and bring the rest in later.
> 
> Keep the comments coming, it is so nice to just get a props every now and then, I know It's not the best written, I am trying to find a Beta reader, but I do really appreciate the comments :)
> 
> Love
> 
> xx

Harry’s hands moved. They moved so very slowly that Louis hadn’t noticed them slipping out from under his grip. Louis was paralysed. How had it come to this?

There was no turning back NOW was there?

The next thing that registered with Louis were the hand son his hips. So gentle and tentative that they could have been mistaken for butterflies. Lame? Well you sit on Harry fucking Styles hips and tell me how you feel!

The feeling grew as the hands became more firm, not groping, just supporting, like they were there to help Louis stay or climb off. Whichever he chose to do. And honestly? Louis wasn’t sure which way he was going to go either. Just happy to have the hands there when he did decide. 

Their chest slowed their heaving into a steady motion and Louis could have sworn that he didn’t blink for a good five minutes. 

Louis arm twitched as he began grow nervous. He had no idea how this was supposed to go. He got a hint when Harry’s eyes slipped to his lips for a moment, subconsciously bringing attention to how close they were and how this usually proceeds.

Harrys eyes, much braver now, continued to flick between Louis blue eyes and his lips, taking in all his features, his shapely jaw line, chizzled cheek bones, button nose. Louis began to notice and grin. He began to take in Harry. His eyes just moving to his plump lips and freezing. 

He definitely saw the appeal there. 

Harry’s hand made an involuntary twitch from trying to stay still.

Louis jumped in shock.

Harry twitched again.

 

They both broke out laughing. 

“Oh my god.” Harry Laughed out and Louis dropped his head, using his arms to brace and hold his weight up. Their whole bodies where moving as they chuckled together. Harry moved his hands to cover his face as they laughed. This was all too ridiculous. They were teenagers! These feelings were so foreign. Since when is it okay to casually sit on another person? Since when is it okay for it to feel not okay? Since when was it okay to laugh at awkward situations? Wasn’t one of them supposed to laugh at the other and gossip about it tomorrow? WHAT IS HAPPENING!? All they knew was these intense emotions where something that they may never understand. Especially not at their age.

Despite it all, they continued to laugh.

It began to wind down and Harry looked up to Louis again, his eyes glassy and cheeks rosy. He held one of his lips between his teeth as breathily chuckles still broke through and Harry just grinned up at the boy. He moved his hands back to Louis hips because that line was already broken, and hoisted the smaller boy up slightly while he bought his top half forward to be almost chest to chest with Louis before sitting him back down on his lap. Louis hands came to Harry’s shoulders to stabilise himself, only looking slightly worried throughout being man handled.  
They shuffled a bit to get used to the new position. Harry kept his hands on Louis hips and Louis draped his arms over Harry’s shoulders so his elbows where resting next to his neck. 

They smiled again.

Harry tightened his grasp and pulled Lou forward to his long arms could just rest around his waist as their hips touched. They were both half leaning back while holding on to the other to keep them up right. Team work you see.

Harry sucked his top lip in so the other one stuck out and Louis snorted out another laugh before turning to look at the clock.

“I take it you’re staying the night?” He asked when he noticed it was now 9pm.

“I take it you don’t mind?” Harry popped his lip out of its grip.

“I don’t have food.” Louis said, only half trying to convince Harry it’s not a good idea.

“I don’t have clothes.” Harry said as if challenging the decision, yet making it clear he was staying. Louis looked confused.

“I thought you did your washing?” Louis asked and Harry’s face dropped.

“Shit.” Louis laughed at him blatantly. 

“You left them there didn’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah…” Harry drew out his response with his jaw jutted out to the side.

“Well, if you weren’t so tall, you could borrow my clothes.” Louis said with an apologetic grin and a shrug like it was Harry’s fault he was tall. 

“Well if you weren’t so short then you could stop me from doing this!” Harry shoved his chest to Louis to push him back, Louis Arms held on tight but despite this and Harry’s firm grip Louis still let out a whimper and cringed his face up as if he was accepting his fate.

It was only when a few seconds passed and he wasn’t coming into contact with the hard ground, that Louis eyes opened and was face to face with a stupid smiling Harry leaning over him and holding him horizontal off the bed.

“Twat!” He shouted and shuffled his hands to hold on tighter. “Pull me up!” He squirmed. “PULL ME UP PULL ME UP PULL ME UP!” He shouted with his eyes closed when Harry did nothing the first time. Harry eventually sat back so Louis was vertical again. “Arse.” Louis whined. 

“I’ve never had a sleep over before.” Harry said thoughtfully, changing the topic from Harry bashing.

“Just one night stands.” Louis sassed back with a cocked eye brow.

“Heeeyyyy…” Harry complained in the way he did and Louis just rolled his eyes.

“Well what do you want? Pillow fights in lacey knickers, eat ice cream and play truth or dare?” Louis sked sarcastically but let’s be honest, Harry’s eyes glazed over after the pillow fight comment.

“Why not?” Harry eventually managed out with creased eye brows, like he was offended Louis didn’t want to binge eat.

“Because we aren’t BFF….FFF’s?” Louis got lost in the ‘f’s. He trailed on until Harry stopped him.

 

“We can play a game though.” Harry said excitedly. Louis shuffled

“Okay okay okay.” Louis said quickly.

“Let’s play 20 questions.”

“How do you play that?” Lou questioned.

“Dunno, Just want to ask you questions.” Louis shrugged and agreed.

“Favourite colour?”

“Red, Yours?”

“Blue.” Harry thought for a moment for the next question.

“Faaavvoouuuriiiteee… Animal?”

“Cat, you?”

“Didn’t think this far ahead… Favourite band?”

“The Script. You?”

“SAME! OH EM GEEE!” Harry bellowed like an American teenage girl. “Okay, best childhood memory?” 

“When I became an older brother, you?”

“When IIIIIIIIIII…” Harry thought for a moment, “Went to Disney land.” Harry finished with a massive smile.

“You’ve been to Disney Land?” Louis queried.

“No.” Harry’s smile dropped.

“You’re so gay!” Louis emphasised the ‘gay’.

“Thank you!” Harry’s dimply grin was back. “Favourite movie?”

“Love actually, yours?”

“OOOOOOO good one, mine would either be Love Actually or Clueless.” He nodded thoughtfully for a moment, “Okay, first…. First gig?”

“Busted.” Louis said confidently, throwing up a ‘West Side’ sign with one hand, face staying serious all the while. “Yours?”

“My first concert was Nickleback.” Harry said with a slow nod and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Well look how cool I am.” Louis lolled his head about as he said it, mocking Harry, “Don’t you just win the prize of coolness.” Louis sassed and Harry creased his eye brows.

“It was actually Cascade; I just didn’t want to say that one.” Harry retorted matter-of-factly and Louis eyes brows just twitched up in agreement as he tilted his head to the side.

“Right.”

“Favourite Season.” Harry was determined to change the subject. That last answer he wasn’t too proud of.

“Winter. You?” Louis dropped his arms from around Harry’s neck to pick at his nails in his lap and Harry laced his fingers behind Louis hips to maintain their position.

“Uhm… Same, I think.” Harry answered, leaning back a little.

“Why?” Louis queried as he nibbled on a nail.

“Snuggles. They are the best.”

“That’s what I was gonna say.” Louis smiled behind the finger near his lips. Harry just adored the wrinkles that formed. He decided that his goal would be to make them show every time Louis smiled.

“Ummm… Favourite th--,” Harry’s phone started to ring loudly from his back pocket. “Hold on.” 

Louis didn’t move for a moment before he noticed Harry struggle to pull the phone out. Reluctantly he stood off the taller boy and turned his attention to the washing on the bed as Harry finally wrestled out the device and accepted the call. He felt only slightly weird and disappointed the moment had ended, however as he looked back up to the clock and saw that it was almost 10pm, he realised it was more than a moment. Almost an hour. It explained why his knees felt so weak as he walked about.

“ ‘ello?” Harry answered in that low voice that he has. “Yeah, no it’s fine. I’m up, what do you need?” Harry held up a finger to Louis as he stood and headed for his front door to enter the corridors outside. A fear spread over Louis for a moment, wondering if he would come back. 

Lou quickly shook it off and went back to folding and re-folding the clothes he had bought home. The brightly coloured fabric occupied hiss thoughts for the next few minutes that Harry was gone for and by the time he returned Louis had almost put away all of the clothes. (No, not on the floor, actually in the cupboards!)

“All good?” Louis asked voice soft as he moved about the room.

“Yeah, just Zayn reminding me about soccer practice, he thinks you should come and show us how to play properly.” Louis snorted a laugh.

“You told him you were here?” He queried. This would be the decider, if he did tell Zayn, then he was just another step in whatever progression Harry was on, but if he didn’t…

“Oh, no, he just really liked how you showed Liam up tonight.” Harry smiled, that statement not meaning anywhere near as much to him as it did to Louis. 

Once Louis had put away the last of the piles he turned to Harry with a shrug and a goofy grin as if to say ‘I don’t know what to do right now.’

“You ahhh… You could have a shower if you like?” Louis gestured in the general direction of the bathroom as he offered its services. 

“Maybe, what time do you usually turn in?” Harry asked, referring to the clock and pulling his phone out again to check a text.

“Whenever really, no set time. Not parents and all.” Lou trailed off. They were so close a moment ago, now they are standing either side of the bed just tip toeing around words to get to an inevitable destination. It was just sleeping for fuck sake!

“Oh. Are you tired?” Harry asked, putting the phone away without replying to them.

“Little bit, you?” Louis asked, he knew what Harry wanted to say, by the way he was looking at the bed, the couch and Louis, and it was VERY obvious.

“Yeah. I guess.” Harry jostled his hair about, waiting for Louis to give instructions. It was about 10 whole seconds of now awkward silence before Louis bit the bullet.

“Do you mind sharin--,” 

“Sharing’s fine.” Harry had answered a little bit too quickly to qualify as suave. 

“Cool.” Louis said as he held his hands awkwardly in front of himself. What was happening here? They went from intense staring and gentle touches to acting like the other had cooties. 

“Well, I’m gonna have a shower if you--, I mean, you can co--, GO for one too… After me… If you want.” Harry was grinning too much at Louis fumble over words for Louis to not turn bright red. “I’ll be back.” Louis finished and ducked off as quickly as possible to wash himself. For the first time since Harry came back in his brain was working properly. 

He was at Louis place. He was staying the night at Louis place. 

And for the first time in two days he could define what was going on between them.

Just one word.

 

‘UNKNOWN’

Feelings beyond his years, awkward moments beyond his understanding, actions beyond his belief and despite this being the most anxiety inducing, embarrassing few days, it was all too exciting and new for him to not enjoy the adrenaline rush of it. 

He wasn’t going to call it love, because he had never felt it, and he wasn’t sure what the hell love actually was but…

 

Well they have plenty of time for that.


	9. He... NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE LOST IT ALL!
> 
> I am so sorry for this, I have lost the entirety of the rest of this story! 
> 
> I will re-write it but it will take a little longer, so I will probably not update as often. 
> 
> I am VERY sorry about this half-arsed filler chapter, But hopefully the fluff can make up for the downer of drama.
> 
> Love yall!

Harry sat on the edge of Louis bed, taking a moment to think about what he was doing here. Two days ago Louis was the weird kid and now Harry was throwing away his reputation, friends, money and pride over a bet for this boy? Worst part is he can’t bring himself to regret anything.

Harry leant back on the bed as he heard the plumbing turn on in the wall behind him. He looked out the massive windows in front of him and bit his lip. Should he call Zayn back and ask for advice? Should he just leave? What was he doing here? Did something really need to happen? Why can’t he just share a bed with someone without getting his dick involved?

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his own thoughts. Had he really started to believe his own reputation? Harry knew he wasn’t a slut, so why did he need to put this fictional pressure on himself. The plumbing shut off with a shudder and Harry straightened up. He would take Lou up on the shower. He would sleep with Louis without it being awkward. And he would stop having these stupid thoughts.

At that thought Louis came out of the bathroom, Hair wet and smelling fresh. His plain trousers hung low with a loose grey shirt that was surprisingly short around his abdomen, riding up to reveal flesh as he toweled off his hair. Harry just watched.

“You can have a shower if you like. Set a towel out for you.” Louis hadn’t noticed Harry’s stare and simply fetched his glasses from off the bed where Harry had left them. It took a few moments, but what Louis had said had sunk in at some point and without saying anything, Harry just left for the bathroom, leaving Louis to watch him walk away in confusion.

Once Harry was inside the locked room, he let himself have a few precious moments to freak out over Louis bare hips. The sleeping without awkwardness didn’t seem so easy.

***

HE DID IT! Or more like they didn’t do it (boom boom chhh!) Harry’s eyes cracked oped slowly to a buzzing sound and recalled all that happened Last night and the very distinct face that he hadn’t made an un-necessary move on the sleeping Louis! Speaking off…

A weight lifted off Harry’s bare chest as an arm came into Harry’s line of sight beeping noise ceased next to him. Then the weight was back.

Harry looked down.

‘Oh my god.’ Was all that ran through his mind.

There was the messy tuff of mousey brown hair and cute button nose of Louis resting against his slowly rising chest. Louis warm check rubbed it’s self against Harry’s bare skin under his rib as Lou shuffled to get more comfortable. This was better than any morning wood Harry had ever woken too.

Harry tilted hi head to the right to try and see the smallers face more clearly. He caught a glimpse of the others long lashes as they fluttered in his slumber and a twitch of the thin lips which Harry felt gently tickle him.

A small smile spread over Harry’s face. He could get used to this. 

They fell asleep again.

***

“HARRY! WAKE UP!” Louis shouted, not the soft face on his chest any more, but the flushed one running around in front of him. “We are SO fucking late.” Louis whined as he shoved random things into his side pack while shoving a comb backwards through his hair to tease it. Harry kind of missed the messy fringe. A few prays of hair lacquer later, his hair was done and a navy stripped shirt was added to his attire along with Navy chinos, rolled at the ankles, plain black vans and a set of red braces. Harry just watched Louis getting dressed from the bed. Not even thinking he should be doing the same.

Lou picked up a mug that sat on the end of the kitchenette and downed its contents before turning back to Harry with a stunned look. 

“You getting ready?” What happened to the sleeping angel? Harry was almost tempted to say it out loud. What he should have kept to himself however, fell right out.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Harry rasped in his sleep dazed voice.

“What?” Louis sassed back. He didn’t know what to do. What happened to Harry’s caring glances? 

Louis heart sank. It was happening. Harry was embarrassed of him! No way would he show up with a freak dressed like a sailor from Broadway! That is exactly what was happening. Louis glared at Harry before throwing his flat’s keys to the half-naked Harry in his bed.

Harry only liked him yesterday because he was plain and boring! He thought Louis would be easier to change if he was plain and boring! OH HELL NO! Louis was full sass mode now…

“Lock the fuck up when you drag your lazy arse out of my bed and bring my keys to me if you aren’t too embarrassed. I LIKE my fucking clothed and Harry FUCKING Styles. You can NOT change me!” Louis sassed his way out of the room, slamming the door on his final word. 

Harry didn’t know what to do…

What the fuck just happened?

***

After some sole searching, Harry found the problem. Louis thought Harry was trying to change him. And well. That WAS the bet, but He really just wanted to know why Louis matching his pants to his shirt and not his braces like he usually does…

Harry sat for a few more moments, trying to remember the lovely feeling of having Louis wrapped around him. It was hard. But he savored it until it became all but impossible to do. 

Sighing, Harry noted that class started half an hour ago and finally decided on a plan to make Louis smile again.


	10. Oh he is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Every move Louis made was a little rougher than he intended. His poor locker copped the brunt of it when it wouldn’t open with ease. It was only when Lou noticed Niall approach that he took a breath to calm down. The door had finally opened.

“Hey Louis.” Niall said as he came closer, he was looking around as if he was being watched.

“Hi Niall. We can do that thing this afternoon if you like?” Louis normally acrobatic voice said in a monotone. 

“T’at would be great Louis, but I have a party tonight, I actually wanted to ask you if you would like to come wit’ me?” Louis shut the locker door that was between their faces and cocked an eyes brow. Sass mode was back.

“You don’t mean a date do you?” He asked flatly and Niall laughed uncomfortably.

“No, no,” Niall shuffle uncomfortably and Louis nodded as he opened the door again to continue organising. “I doubt very much that Harry would like that.” It was SLAMED closed now. Niall jumped.

“What did you just say?” Louis eyes were flat a staring right at Niall. He was more scared now then he was when Harry was man handling him. 

“I—Uh… I heard that you and harry…”

“Me and Harry what?” Louis hip was cocked out now. Bitch fighting stance.

“Well that you two where pretty close last night at the Laundromat?”

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE LAUNDROMAT?” Louis did his best not to yell, but it was on the borderline really.

“Everyone knows Louis. T’ats kinda what happens when you hang out with the popular kids.” Louis took a moment and looked around him. He WAS getting more stares then yesterday.

“I wasn’t hanging around with them, they followed me.” Louis defended. Niall swallowed. He had NO idea how they knew where he was going to be. None at all.

“It’s not a big deal Louis, really it’s not like you were caught fucking in an alley way!” Niall was defending himself now. 

“How much do they know?” Louis asked like Niall was down with all the gossip. 

Because he was.

“Just that you two where pretty close last night and that you kick Liam’s arse at football.” Niall didn’t seem as pleased as everyone else did about that fact.

“And that’s it?” Louis queried, not really wanting to let on that they spent the night at Louis, with a reputation like Harry had, he was half concerned that if people found out, he would be labelled a slut and half happy that nothing had actually happened and Harry is not as bad as people make him out to be. 

“Yeah… Is there something more?” Niall cocked his eye brow.

“No.” Louis said flatly and pushed past Niall to head to his class. The bell hadn’t rung yet though. 

“WAIT! LOU! DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE PARTY?” Niall called, and honestly? Louis did kind of want to go. He had spent a night with the ‘popular’ kids and they weren’t so bad, so the level of kids that Niall hung out with might even be better.

“Sure. Text me.” Louis called without looking back and Niall was about to protest that he didn’t have Louis number when his phone went off in his pocket. 

It was from an unknown number which simply read.

‘Louis’.

***

N- He’s coming. You do realise there is a better way to do this?  
L-Yeah, but this way I can talk to you again… In person.  
N-You sure that’s a good idea?  
L-If I had it my way, I would be with you every day.  
N-why don’t you again?  
L-Parents N, It’s my parents. We talked about this…  
N- I know…

***

Stares to the left, stares to the right. The chatter was not even trying to be kept quiet, but Harry just rolled with it. 

He strutted his way up the halls between first and second period, holding his head high as the gasps and giggles sounded around him.

Harry turned the corner and came face to face with Zayn.

“Hello.” Harry said simply, smiling as Zayn took in what he was wearing with wide eyes.

“Haz.” Zayn said slowly like Harry was crazy. He probably was.

He was currently adorning a pair of WHITE vans, light brown chinos, his ankles where showing and that was after he rolled down the cuffs. His shirt was a plain white cotton scoop collared shirt. But the crowning jewel on this was the dark blue blazer with white trimming that was cuffed on his forearms to hide the shortness of the sleeves.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you spent the night at a 12 year olds house.” Zayn said in shock as he took the other in.

“Something likes that…” Harry smiled a smug grin as he mocked dusting off himself. Zayn thought for a moment about who dresses like that and it hit him.

Zayn’s jaw dropped. His eyes popped. 

“You slept with Louis?” He whispered harshly and Harry’s smug grin was just down right corny now. “You fucking cunt!” Zayn shoved Harry against the lockers next to them. Harry wasn’t so smug anymore.

“Ow!” Was all he said, complaining as he rubbed his arm.

From Zayn's point of view, Harry fucked the poor kid and is now mocking him!

“Fuck you man!” Zayn said and was off to try and warn Louis about this prick.

“But… I was…” Zayn was gone and Harry was dumb founded. He raced after him

 

***  
Wednesday, 2nd period, Creative Art. Louis was actually looking forward to seeing Zayn. He couldn’t help but think they may become friends now. Even if it is just in class. 

Louis set up his easel as the rest of the class filed in. He noted the nice day it was outside and took a deep breath. Things would be ok.

“FUCKIN’ MOVE BITCH!” A very Zayn voice shouted as the door slammed open, banging against the dry wall impossibly hard. Louis eyes shot open wide at the site.

“GET YOUR ELBOWS OUT OF MY—OWW!” Harry shouted back.

There they were. Two boys Louis had only known for a few days tumbling into his favourite class, Zayn on top of the curly haired lad who was… OH HELL NO!

He was wearing his fucking blazer!? Not just any blazer, not one that Harry could have owned himself. THE FUCKING BLAZER HE WORE INFRONT OF THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL WITH STAN!? Everyone in this fucking class at least would know it was his!

Louis hid behind his canvas, staring at the blank surface trying not to be seen. Yeah. Right.

“FUCK!” Zayn shouted as he climbed off Harry only to have his leg grabbed and fell forward again. Harry took the chance to stand and leapt over the other boy in the floor while trying to straighten his pants up. 

“Louis!” Harry called and the smaller poked his head around to look at him cautiously, he immediately saw the massive smile which made him feel a little uneasy. Then Zayn was there again.

“AAAHHHHHH!” Zayn shouted as he leapt onto Harry’s back making curls fly everywhere as he lurched forward, right past Louis himself. Harry, with a surprisingly out of character move, caught himself and spun around with the very skinny boy on his back. Zayn had one arm wrapped over Harry’s forehead, making his eye brows pull back and his eyes widen.

“GEEEETTTT OOOOFFFFF MEEEEE!” Harry wined and Louis watched on in horror. This was going to end bad. 

“GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM!” Zayn shouted in his accent as Harry spun around again. Louis took a step back as did the others in the room. 

Harry’s hand flew to the arm on his face and took hold of it trying to pull it off. “LET GO!” He shouted.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE’S A NICE GUY YOU ARSE” Zayn called back and Louis frowned and accepted that at this point it was pretty obvious they were here for Lou.

“Zayn!” Lou shouted and Harry stopped spinning, both of the fighting boys looked to him. “Get the fuck off Harry.” Louis said in a tired tone and folded his arms with a cocked hip. 

“But he was---”

“NOW!” Louis sassed and Zayn hopped down. Harry smiled triumphantly. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Louis all but shouted and he heard people start to whisper around him. 

“He’s bein’ a prick!” Zayn complained as he threw a hand Harry’s way before picking up his back pack that he had lost in the scuffle.

“I am aware, but what has he done now?”

“Heeeyyyy.” Harry said offended.

“I know what happened Lou, kinda obvious! I’m just tryin’ to look out for ya!” Zayn complained and Harry’s brows creased.

“What exactly do you think happened Zayn?” Hold the fuck on… “What the fuck did Harry tell you!?” Louis arms dropped along with his expression. Harry wouldn’t… Would he?

“Oh come on Lou! Second day knowin’ ‘im and you take him home? I know what he’s like Louis! I know EXACTLY what happened, Harry ain’t need to tell me nothin’!” Zayn complained to him as he set up himself parallel to Lou.

“Zayn nothing happened, I just spent the night!”

 

“I’m not listening to anythin’ you say Styles. For once, Just for once, you couldn’t not be a prick?”

“Zayn.” Louis tried.

“No Lou, I understand, you’re a good guy, he doesn’t deserve you, I am sorry for how I treated you in the past but--,”

“Zayn…”

“I know who you are now, and you don’t deserve--,”

“ZAYN!” The room went silent again. “He isn’t lying… Nothing happened. Really.”

“So…” Zayn was dumb founded. “Why is he… Dressed like that?” Zayn asked slowly.

“My guess,” Louis turned to Harry. “Is that he felt bad for being a prick this morning…” Louis said quietly, looking Harry up and down. The pants fit fine but… WAY too short. “You WERE right about the prick part.”

“What did you do to him this morning?” Zayn asked exasperated to Harry.

“I uh…” Harry looked at Louis for support but was just met with sad eyes. He knew he had hurt the short lad. “I fucked up. I didn’t MEAN what I said and I really don’t know WHY I said it but… I questioned his style and I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it was just a bad way to find out more about him and I feel bad so now I’m dressed like this because I never want Louis to think I’m… Embarrassed? By him. I’m not. It’s quite comfy actually.” Harry made a dumb smile at Louis who rolled his eyes with a grin. It was not a very good joke but it made Zayn calm down. 

Zayn actually felt a little dumb. He slowly became aware of people staring at them behind their pictures. He could not beg more for the teacher to walk in. Like. Right now…

“Did you mean it?” All eyes turned to Louis, who looked around shyly with his head down and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Of course I did.” He said and took a step towards the other. Not at all worried like Louis about the looks they were getting. Or the distinct sound of mobile keys clicking as they no doubt notified all of their friends.

One of Harry’s hands found its way to Louis shoulder. 

There is was. THERE was that spark and numbness that they felt last night at the touch. It was like a relief to the two of them to feel it.

Their eyes met for just a brief moment, both understanding the other in that moment…

“HELLO CLASS!” The teacher burst in and they broke apart. “I see we have a new member with us!” She chimed and Louis hid, leaving Harry in the middle of the room looking dumb founded. “Is there some where you should be?” Harry shook his head. He had a free period after all. “Well. It looks like we have a model today!” 

Louis eyes went wide and looked to Zayn, catching a glimpse of Harry’s shocked face.

They smiled at each other. 

This would be fun.


	11. He is here!

It wasn’t a good day for Harry. The teacher had him pose for 70 minutes with some flowers and fruit. His arms where sore and his face had turned the darkest shade of red, He was used to people staring at him, but he just had to sit there and watch them stare.

Louis and Zayn where no help, they had some minor pay back on the lad for interrupting their class in the first place. 

‘Just turn to the right Harry…. Good. Now look this way…’ Zayn would say and Harry would oblige with a glare.

‘This way Harry!’ Louis would call and Zayn would snap at him again. 

Eventually the class caught on, and between the three lads, there was a definite sense of nervousness in the air as they anticipated what would be said about them in the hall ways.

So after that debacle, Harry had no more classes with Louis that day, but caught up with him at lunch time back in the art room to invite him to a Party Liam had just told him about. Nick would be there, but he really would like to have some fun with Louis.

Harry’s face fell however as he told Harry he was already going to a party with Niall that evening and couldn’t blow him off again. Harry was tempted to make a joke about blowing but his sad mind was working just a little too slow that day.

Harry was almost tempted to not go to the party, he wanted to tell Liam he was sick or something but the past couple of day’s things have been tense between them and he really wanted to smooth that out, so if Louis was going to spend time with friends he may as well. His other option was to lie in bed and cry. Ice cream may be have been involved but those plans never came to be as Liam arrived in his hand-me-down car at 7pm. Harry briefly took one last look in the mirror, hoping he looked okay. He wasn’t trying to pick up tonight but if Nick was going to be there some part of him wanted to give the full ‘you don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone’ treatment. 

Harry thought for a moment that he might be able to get away with ‘but it’s a school night!’ then remembered that in reality, no one cared. They could miss school, all of them, especially if there are two parties going on, and not one of them would get a call from their teachers to find out where they are. It’s not that they didn’t care, but their grade was pretty set in their grades. They were all passing so no harm done!

“Come on Haz! We still have to get the booze!” Liam wined from outside Harry’s door. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Harry replied dully as he flung the door back, grinning sadly at his mate as he finished shoving his wallet, keys and phone into his pockets.

“That’s what Lou said.” Liam laughed to himself, crinkles reaching his eyes. Harry rolled his.

“You hear about that too?” Harry complained flatly as their made their way out to Liam’s car.

“Yeah. Tell you what; if Zayn hadn’t set me straight I would have believed you had come good on our bet so soon!” Liam laughed again and Harry rolled his whole head this time in agitation.

“I don’t wanna to the freakin’ bet anymore.” Harry said quietly, almost to act like he was speaking to himself but deliberately loud enough for Liam to hear him.

“Awwww! Is Mr. Styles got FEELINGS for Lou Lou?” Liam mocked in a baby voice as they reached the door and Harry locked it behind them.

“Shut up Liam.” The curly haired one complained and turned to walk to the car, eyes on the ground because he didn’t know what the fuck he felt let alone what Louis felt. All he knew is what he WANTED to feel.

“Shit Styles, you were serious about it then?” Liam asked, referring to that night when he had told the taller that he was quitting the bet and he would pay Li anyway.

“Yeah. I just… Yeah.” Harry mumbled as they fixed themselves into their seats, like it was enough for Liam to understand. 

“I guess you’re not hooking up tonight then?” Liam asked as he started the car and backed out of the drive way. Harry gave a sigh and rested his arm on the window sill and held his head up with his hands as he gazed at the dark streets.

“Guess not then…”

***

“Is 8 too early?” Louis asked Niall as they walked out of the Liquor store. Louis always looked young, but his cheek bones added just enough doubt to peoples mind to let him get away with underage drinking. Well when he wasn’t dressed like a new wave chimney sweep. It kind of gave him some sort of satisfaction that Harry had liked when he dressed like this. And by like this I mean dressed down. His tight black jeans had become a staple in his mind now. That’s what Harry noticed about him first so to Louis, they were a definite for anything now, but to avoid the faux pa of wearing the same outfit twice in one week, he opted for his oversized red sweater and no quiff, but a loosely styled side fringe. 

“You really have never been to a party before?” Niall asked, avoiding the question, he really hadn’t thought of a good reason why they need to be there at 8. He wasn’t too good at secrets either.

“No. I mean, you’re the only person who ever REALLY talked to me.” Louis said with a sad smile, his bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag rustled with his gestures. It was 7.45pm and they had caught a taxi to the nearest bottle shop to the party and decided to walk the rest of the way there. It would only take around 10 minutes. 

“What about Harry and all t’em? You guys seem… Pretty close?” Niall slowed down his speech, trying horribly to avoid letting on about what he heard today. He knew it was only rumour and he got the truth from… Never mind.

Louis let out a breathily laugh and smiled.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s going on there. He seems nice but… I don’t know. I worry that he isn’t… genuine?” Louis asked confused. Even more so when Niall gets a text message. Louis couldn’t see what it said but Niall soon told him.

“Oh trust me. He is genuine.”

 

***

 

“He has these little tiny,” Harry was tapping his fingers together in front of his eyes and squinting to get his point across, “Crinkles like… right here.” Harry pointed next to his own eyes and the guy he was talking to just roll his eyes and walked away. Harry didn’t mind though. He was boring. With a shrug, he turned to get another drink. 

As he reached the kitchen he found Liam leaning against the island counter tapping away on his phone. Harry poured himself that drink before sliding up next to him un noticed. He tried to read what was on the screen but Liam caught on too soon.

“What THE FUCK. Haz, you scared me!” Liam complained and shut the screen off before putting the phone away. “Having fun?” He asked Harry who shrugged again.

“Naw… These people are boring.” He complained before taking a sip of his fresh beverage. Liam rolled his eyes.

“You mean you are boring these people?” Liam asked only half serious.

“No! They just don’t have anything interesting to say.” Harry stated and folded one arm over his torso as he leant back. 

“Have you tried talking about something other than Louis?” Liam asked and Harry frowned.

“Why would I do that?” Liam shook his head.

“Come on mate. Let’s go outside.”

***

This was NOT what he had expected. 

When Niall invited him to a party he thought there would be people LIKE Niall, not all Harry wannabes. Louis was not impressed. He had, however, promised to keep Niall company so he would. He would suck it up and deal with his own insecurities and doubts and just be there for his friend. 

Well that’s what he told himself. No way would he make it through the night on anything less. 

It took them more than 5 minutes to make it to the kitchen, the island bench was covered in half empty bottles already and it started to make Louis a little nervous. In his experience, popular kids where not nice and he really didn’t want to know what they could be like when they were drunk. 

Niall popped his bottle down and went straight for the fridge two wrestle out two tinnies like he knew it would be there. Louis didn’t question it, but in hind sight, he probably should have. 

“We should uh. Head out side.” Niall said a little wear and Louis was still too caught up in his own worries to even doubt anything Niall had said.

***  
“Harry! Would you relax, it will get better!” Liam tried to promise the lad as he finished complaining about wanting to go home. Liam was having NONE of that. This plan would work!

Liam pulled out his phone while drowning out Harry’s whining.

N – Almost there. 

L – Outside baby

N – I’m so nervous…

L – No need baby. They have set the bench mark now. We just need them to concrete it and they will okay?

N – I know. I feel bad about not telling him though.

L – It would ruin it though. 

N – I know. But still.  
N – We’re here.

L – Out the back baby.

N – There are a lot of people here…

L – It’s only one I want to see.  x  
L – In the fridge, I bought enough for all of us.

N – Thanks baby. X  
N – I can’t see you.

L – By the pool shed.

***

Louis followed Niall nervously outside; the group was more out of control out here! There where people jumping on each other in the pool, almost everyone was half naked and there was some god awful music playing. This really didn’t seem like Niall's scene. 

“Niall?” Louis asked with a shaky voice, almost to quite for the Irish lad to pick up.

“You’re alright.” Niall said with a not so confident voice. Louis looked at them then looked around. They really didn’t fit in. They may have looked the modern indie part with Louis oversized knit wear and Niall’s tank top and ray bans but they stood so awkwardly amongst these overly confident kids. Louis let out a deep breath through pursed lips. He looked over to Niall who just put his phone back in his pocket and scanned the area before breaking out in a grin. “Look! There’s Harry.” Niall pointed to the obviously sulking boy who was reclined on a bed chair and a half empty glass in his hand. Louis couldn’t help the grin. Same party hey? What are the chances? Looks like his luck might be turning.

“I need to meet someone.” Niall said quickly and before Louis could ask who it was or why he was alone with just his beer can. His hand came to massage the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. Niall just fucking left him. Shit. With another sigh he bought his head back up and immediately spotted Harry once more. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be THAT bad.

Lou made his way over to the chap, almost awkwardly shuffling between dancing bodies to the other side of the pool. He noticed faces from around the school and some people he had never seen before. To be expected though. A few people were looking at him with quizzical glances and he knew why. For those who DO remember him, he was the kid that was made fun of in front of everyone and was now supposably, Harry Styles latest affair, and for those who don’t He was some random indie kid who was tearing off their groove!

He was only meters from Harry now when he saw Liam get up and head off leaving Harry by himself. 

“Hey. Is this seat taken?” Louis asked in his most seductive voice, because despite Zayn’s best attempts at damage control, the majority of the school really did think they had sex. Louis for a moment earlier tried to let it bother him; however he remembered it could be worse. There are DEFINITELY people he didn’t want to be rumoured to have sex with then, yet again, if was anyone else, no one would really care.

“Yeah… He’s just gone to…” Harry started before letting the voice sink in of who it was, immediately snapping his head up to meet louis smile. “LOU!” He exclaimed. The night did get better. Liam was oddly right. “Sit sit sit!” Harry rushed as he sat up on the edge of the pool chair and patted the space next to himself. “What are you doing here?” He exclaimed as he watched Louis move closer.

“This is apparently where Niall was coming all along.” Louis grinned with an unamused smile at the thought of even being here. He sat next to the taller boy who, without thinking, flung his arm around Louis shoulders, smile still bright and dimply.

“No offence to Niall, but how did he get an invite?” Harry asked with a laugh, he really didn’t care how, he was just really happy Louis was here after all!

“That’s what I was thinking! I mean, he is much ‘cooler’ then me, but I really didn’t think this was… you know… Up his ally.” Louis explained, using air quotations.

“No, It’s not really up any ones ally.” Harry looked around with distaste like Louis before looking back to him. Lou was a MUCH better sight. “Speaking of ‘up ally’s’.” Not his smoothest transition but hey… “We are quite the talk of the school. You okay with that?” Harry asked quite sincerely, and Louis knew he meant it in a much classier way, but by the smell of him that might be something he could just not manage right now.

“Meh. It doesn’t bother me. Could be worse.” Louis said as he looked down to his can, drawing patterns in the condensation on the sides.

“True. True.” Harry said in an almost slur. He wasn’t plastered, but he was in no way sober. “Just don’t like ‘em talkin’ about you like that, ya know?” harry said with creased brows and Louis looked at him with confusion, a laugh slipping out as he saw Harrys glassy eyes and stern look.

“It’s fine. I really have had worse things happen, and they were true so this little rumour is nothing. Plus. It’s not like you went and told people we hooked up.” Louis laughed a little before turning with a stern look. “You didn’t, did you?” He questioned and Harry’s face dropped hilariously. He was shocked!

“I would NEVER decimate your honour Louis!” Harry said in the most honest voice he could muster before picking up Louis hand in both of his and bringing it to his lips repeatedly making noisy sloppy kisses in the most dramatic way.

Louis laughed at him for a moment but bought his hand up when it didn’t stop. “Ok, it’s getting creepy now.” Harry dropped his hand and looked him dead in the eye. He completely forgot why he was kissing Louis hand, but just went with it anyway. “So what do you cool kids do at these ‘parties’ anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a Christmas special? 
> 
> I has one....
> 
> Let me know in a comment 
> 
> ***SPOILER ALERT***
> 
> It's NOT Larry.
> 
> Guess who!? (Herbert the pervert voice.)


	12. He killed it!

Harry and Louis spent the rest of the night chatting, laughing, snuggling on the occasion and cheering along with the idiots jumping into the pool from the roof! Louis and Harry both found their place at the party. With each other. Something about the other bought out the confidence in them, it shut down the inhibitions that either of them may have had and allowed them to have fun! If you ask though… They were drunk.

Louis found out Harry is a light weight. He had only had three drinks before Lou arrived when they went for their fourth at the same time. 

Their behaviour didn’t help the rumours, though oddly enough, they didn’t even care. Louis thought a little spitefully that they were all talking about him yet Nick could stand over there and grind on some old dude and no one gives a fuck. He didn’t want to dwell on it too long. He knew deep down that he was a rebound or something for Harry. He didn’t just start liking him for no reason. As much as Harry denies it, he really did know that this was just a teenage fling (or something… Not assuming it’s a fling, but like yeah…) and he would be gone with the wind after graduation if not before. 

His eyes broke from the scene and went back to Harry with a sad smile. Harry was pretty drunk at this point, which only made Lou smile. Harry was probably the happiest drunk he had ever met! Louis took in all his form, Harry had found a piece of rag some were and wrapped it around his hair, causing the already voluptuous curls to rise more. Harry had his eyes closed and arms up in the air, his loose polka dot shirt was riding up, revealing that little bit of flesh that was ripe for kissing and the top of his underwear from tight black jeans. Harrys knees where bent and his hips wiggling along with the music. It had either gotten a little better or Harry was too drunk now to care.

Harry had asked Louis to dance, but was politely declined. Louis was only slightly worried about his dancing skills and more so that harry would try and pull something out of a movie and use him to make Nick jealous, but by the way this goof was dancing about and singing with a grin, Louis kind of felt bad. Harry genuinely wanted to dance.

Louis bit his lip as he smiled and bopped along with the beat, watching his partner boogie around like a wanna be stripper. They remained in the a-joining kitchen, although Harry was refused a dance, he wasn’t about to pass up dancing in the kitchen. Everyone around them giggled at his moves, they took in Louis almost awkward demeanour and knew Haz was only dancing in here because Louis didn’t want to go out there. It was like they knew what to expect from Harry. It was kind of weird. Louis had never shared anyone, let along any one he liked (GUSH!) with anyone else, and Now there was this goof ball who looked at Louis like he was the most interesting person in the world, being acknowledged and commented on by EVERYONE. Louis all of a sudden decided he NEVER wanted to be famous.

***

“I Fucking love you…” He trailed off as the thumping music sounded in the back ground.

“I love you too.” The smaller replied below the other. His cheeks where flushed a bright red as his arms curled behind the taller’s back, holding him down so they were chest to chest. The smaller noted how white he looked in comparison to the larger boys slightly tan skin and grinned. It kind of looked beautiful. Like the yin yang or something.

The taller one leant over again and kissed the blonde boy on the corner of his lips, repeating the action all the way up his cheek and over one eye. 

“I can’t wait until we can be t’gether.” The smaller whispered with closed eyes, loving the feeling of the feather light kisses. “Properly together.”

“I love you.” He said before covering his lips again.

***

“HARRY!” Zayn called from the door way and Harry’s eyes snapped up before running to meet his friend in a massive hug. Louis giggled at the sight and slowly followed him. Louis and Perrie exchanged a few words and they all had a laugh about something Harry said before the night took a turn for the WORST.

“What the fuck are YOU doing here?” Louis turned to the voice and sharp grasp on his shoulder. There stood, none other than Nick Grimmshaw himself.

“I was invited.” Louis said defensively as he shook the hand off his shoulder which other made the taller man roll his eyes and fold his arms.

“You think you can turn up to our party after what you did?” Nick asked matter of-factly, his two girlfriends standing behind him. JJ and Jaymi. 

“The fuck do you mean ‘what I did’?” Louis sassed back with the neck movements and everything. Harry was unfortunately just out of hearing distance with Zayn still.

“Fucking scrapping up my sloppy seconds!” Nick bitched back harshly, “Shaking off your dork braces and glasses for a night, thinkin’ your hot shit and turn up to MY party and flirt with MY boy all night?!” Nick was all but fuming now.

“Your boy?” Louis was full sass queen now. Eye brows working their stuff on his forehead. “You left him if I remember correctly? And I don’t believe it was HIS dick you where grinding up on five minutes ago was it?” There was a slight ‘OOOO’ From on lookers that Louis was not aware of until now.

“Fuck no! That dick is old news, I need experience!!” Nick looked Louis up and down like the insult was meant for him. Again more ‘oooo’ing. A little louder now. Louis didn’t even notice the music being turned down… “Besides, I don’t give a fuck if your virgin arse is being abused by that fidget cock, but he is STILL my date to prom! WE,” He emphasised by pointing to himself and Harry, “Will be prom king and queen, okay?” Nick finished by talking slow like Louis wouldn’t understand. There was the heckling again before the room went dead quiet.

“Huh.” Louis scoffed. “That’s funny, cause if I remember correctly you had to be attractive for the queen title.” Louis was mock thinking. The ‘ooo’s turned into hoots now. “And at least I didn’t have to beg for his attention like your thirsty ass did.” Louis said in an even tone that only added to the brewing fire.

“Thirsty!? Does this,” Nick gestured to himself, “Look like it is thirsty?” He asked and others laughed with him.

“Well… Yes.” Louis stated simply and the laughs suddenly turned against Nick.

“Well how the fuck are you gonna feel when your lame arse ‘boyfriend’ is dancing with me at the prom huh? This will all be back on you Lewis, YOU will be the only cryin’ in the corner cause you’re just not good enough to be with him!” Nick turned with a proud grin to his friends who all cheered for him, other clapping at the point he had made. 

People would listen to anything.

Now… Louis isn’t necessarily proud of his next move… But it was effective…

Dutch courage.

“Grimmshaw…” Louis said flatly, causing the other to turn around. Harry was all of a sudden next to Louis with his hand on his shoulder asking ‘what the fucking is happening?’ but didn’t get an answer because as soon as Nick rounded to him with that same shit eating grin, Louis fist was flying. 

‘OOMPH!’ Was all that was heard around the room as Nick was sent back, grasping at the bench next to him to stop his skinny arse from hitting the ground. 

Once he had caught himself and was stable on his feet, Nick’s hand came to his cheek to hold the small red mark that would no doubt bruise by morning. 

Harry’s eyes went wide, not knowing what just went down but was kind of loving that Louis did that Nick.

“You BITCH!” Nick came back with a wide swing, aiming for Louis cheek, Louis ducked and charged forward, shoulder barging the taller in the stomach and pushed him back until he was pinned against the kitchen sink. People were getting out of their way and cheering the fight on, once again, Louis wasn’t proud of this, but what is done is done. 

Nicks fists were beating against Louis back before he hit the counter, Louis Stood up right out of Nicks grip and swung another fist to the other side of Nick’s face. He didn’t go down this time instead came up with a right hook to Louis ribs. The smaller boys hands flew to the area as it knocked the wind out of him. Nick took that chance to grab a hand full of Louis hair and pulled him to the side, trying to get him to the ground. 

Louis lost his balance for only moment before his hands came out to stop him before any real fall happened. 

“Cunt!” Louis cried out before he bought his knee forward whilst leaning his weight on his hands to take out one of Nicks legs, causing him to lurch forward and loose the grip on Louis hair.

Nick hadn’t gone down either but now the both of them where standing, Louis before Nick, which gave him the opportunity to land another punch on the taller’s face. Right on his nose. Nicks hands flew to cover it as blood began to seep through his fingers. Louis grinned to himself before he was pulled back by a stronger pair of hands. Louis head turned sharply and saw it was Nick’s date.

“Oi!” Louis heard Harry call from the other side of the kitchen as he struggled to break out of the older man’s grip and in no time, Louis saw a fist covered in rings flying over his head and the hands disappeared. Louis turned with a worried glance and saw Harry pummelling the man’s face in the door way with the same fist while the other one was caught in his shirt. Harry never looked so… hot?

Louis hadn’t had much time to take the scene in before he was shoved again by a tall body landing behind him and an arm wrapping around his neck. Still not something he will include in his Christmas letter to his mother, Louis managed to bend his neck enough to get his teeth around the arm and bit down. Hard.

“FUCKER!” The man behind him shouted out as the grip loosened. Louis was momentarily distracted by Harry’s shouts of ‘UH’ as he was getting punched right in his stomach. Louis ran forward, out the open glass doors to the pool area out the back where Harry was struggling to keep up right now. Louis, without thinking, jumped on the guys back and started pulling his perfectly styled hair by the chunk.

“Fuck off!” The older shouted and stopped punching Harry. It only took a moment before Harry was back, landing two good punches to the guys ribs and jaw. Their eyes met for a moment and it was electric… 

Right before Nick came out of no were. Again.

“AHHHHH!” he screamed as he charged forward, grabbing Louis on his way and ripping him off the man currently losing to Mr. Styles. For the life of him, louis cannot figure out how Harry’s head band stayed on. 

Louis body was limp in the air as he was taken the few meters to the pool where he managed to get a skinny leg to the ground to try and hold his own weight. Nick was trying his hardest to drag Louis on towards the water but the more he tried, the easier it was for the shorter to struggle away from the grip and stand on his own two feet. 

The people from inside had gathered around the pool to watch them struggle. The guy that was taking on Harry was now dealing with Zayn as well, the skinny chap having him pinned down with a foot on the back of his head and his arm pulled to the wrong side of his body. Had to admit. Zayn’s legs were pretty talented. 

Nick and Louis wrestled for a few moments, arms trying to grasp at one another’s to drag them forward, Louis got a good grip on Nick for a moment before his shirt gave way and half tore off as Nick struggled, then it was Nicks turn to get a grip on Louis sweater. Being wool though, Louis knew there was no chance it would rip away from the taller guy.

Louis could feel himself being dragged towards the water, his legs stance wide to try and stop it, bending over to try and counter the weight but as Nick heaved his legs just didn’t stand a chance. They were inches away from the water now and Louis started to panic. He didn’t want to be drowned by Nick OR his sweater so he decided, either way…

It was coming off.

With a quick duck of his head, Louis angled his body so as the force of Nick pulling would heave the whole jumper off and set Louis free. It had worked. Nick stumbled back a few inches when he realised he was holding an empty sweater before coming for Louis again, tossing the garment aside, his hands balled to fists and started to swing at Louis.

The fight was going from masculine, to bitch, to child to masculine. It was ridiculous!

Louis ducked the first two again and was caught on his ribs the third time, he only winced for a moment before his own fists where making jabs back at the taller. 

Louis noticed as more and more blood was coming out of Nicks nose and he quickly summarised that he was just plain crazy. Nothing more. Nick was just crazy.

Eventually JJ and Jaymi stepped in to stop the punching, but only when Louis got a few good ones to nick’s guts, causing him to land on his hands and knees, one arm wrapped over his torso.

Louis was now shirtless, bruised, and sweaty and marked with Nick’s blood. Harry and Zayn saw the fight wind down and released the whimpering man bellow him to go and clap Louis on the back. Harry gave the guy one more swift kick before joining Zayn by Louis, his arm wrapping around Lou’s torso and pulling him into his side. Louis watched as JJ and Jaymi helped Nick back inside and the older man limp around the side of the house to leave, holding his arm with a cringe. 

The group booed him as he walked and Louis smiled to himself, only slightly sore on one eye.

“I think.” Harry leant into Louis ear, feeling the very naked torso of Louis pressed against him. His adrenaline pumping so high Lou didn’t even feel self-conscious without the garment. “This is technically our second date.” Lou bit his lip as everyone went back to what they were doing before the fight broke out. 

“You think?” Louis queried. 

“Well I know how to show a guy a good time.” Harry said in his defence.

“And do many other guys enjoy fighting with your ex’s?” Louis questioned, turning his body to Harry fully so they were chest to chest.

“No. But I enjoy watching them half naked and sweaty.” Louis bit his lip, his eyes flickering from Harry’s lips to his eyes. He felt the taller’s hand on the small of his back and his feet came to a point so he was almost eye to eye with him. 

Harry leant in.

 

“COPS!”


	13. H-h-h-eee i-is c-c-cold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST KISS

They only stopped when there was no more light to run towards. 

Harry’s fingers were white from how tight they clung to Louis. It was very, very dark, to the point that he couldn’t see the shorter boy anymore, so despite the tingling in his hand, he held tighter to know he was there. 

They leant against a tree near a lake to catch their breath. They could still hear footsteps of people running behind them. Louis breath was racing as he clutched his sweater to his chest with his free hand. His chest rose and fell so rapidly Harry began to think Louis was out of shape. Harry could feel his curls sticking to his face in the night air as his eyes searched the dark for Lou.

“Think this is far enough?” Louis panted out and Harry breathed a laugh before they saw flash lights and people calling out.

“SHIT. Nope! Come on!” Harry took off again, pulling Louis with him. The taller’s feet could only go so fast but stopped completely when it became apparent where Harry was going.

“OOoooohhhh NO!” Louis came to a fumbling stop, almost falling over as they reached the water. Harry tugged at his arm persistently but Louis did not budge. “Hell NO! Harry!” Louis complained. He could almost see how cold the water was. It was by no means deep but FUCK that.

“We have to keep moving Louis!” Harry urged and tried to move him again but Louis just grunted a no.

“I’ll…I’ll go around!” Louis bargained but Harry was having none of it.

“I’m not leaving you here Louis!” Harry looked behind the boy who was slightly higher on the slope to see the torches getting closer. “Here.” Was all harry said before he pulled Louis arm that he already had a hold of over his shoulder and hoisted the smaller onto his back. Louis let out a little squeal before rolling with it because… well… he didn’t have a choice.

Harry started to wade through the water without a second thought. Louis flinched as his left foot went bellow the icy cold liquid but tried not to struggle for fear of getting mere wet.

They were half way across before Harry began to lose his footing. Louis clung tighter but knew what was coming. He held the hand up that had his shirt in it and too a moment but eventually accepted his fate and fell from Harry’s back, landing waste deep in the water.

“ARGH!!!” Louis squealed and Harry flinched, standing himself up. His hair was now wet at the bottom and his clothes were completely soaked.

“Lou! You okay? Harry called, still not able to see properly.

“Shit Haz! It’s fucking FREEZING!” Louis shouted as he sprung to his feet, still salvaging his to and all but ran to the opposite edge of the lake, swiftly followed by Harry.

Louis began climbing up, slipping once only to have Harry catch him by his but hand physically push him up by himself.

Louis knew he would be absolutely filthy in mud but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was shirt less and cold. That didn’t last long however because as soon as Harry joined him on the embankment, he was asked a quick ‘are you alright?’ then they were off again, hand in hand. 

“Where ex-exactl-ly are w-we go-oing?” Louis shivered out as he ran laboured alongside the taller boy.

“I live just over here.” Louis eyes went wide. He wasn’t ready to meet the family!

“Yo-your mum and da-dad h-home?” Louis cringed at his tone. He SOUNDED weak.

“No, this is our bungalow. Well my Dad’s bungalow. Not where I REALLY live.” Harry grinned as he saw an automatic light flick on at the edge of the house right as they came to the clearing. “Come on.” Harry urged and took off faster. Louis legs where almost numb from all the running but he kept up… Barely.

“Yo-you have k-k-keys?” Louis shivered as they came to a halt in front of the entry, the light showing just how wet and dirty they both were, the rays gleaming from their faces and Louis chest as the water dripped off them.

“Yeah.” Harry whispered and pulled out his house keys, luckily, he kept the one for the bungalow on there. Louis kept his sweater away from himself to prevent it from getting dirty as much as possible. He shifted from foot to foot as Harry’s hands shook whilst trying to unlock the door. It really only took 5 seconds but standing stationary and wet, it felt like minutes. “Finally!” Harry cheered as the door unlocked. Louis poked his head inside as Harry charged forward to the light switch. “So fucking cold.” Harry whined as he peeled his jacket off and opened a door to his right, throwing it in there along with his shirt, leaving him as bare as Louis. Neither thought to much about it. A shower was needed. Now!

“Come on.” Harry said once he closed the door again and made his way back to Louis, grabbing his damp hand and shutting the front door. He rounded and dragged Louis through the house. They passed two more doors on the right with a third in front of them; to the left was a large lounge room that backed on to a kitchen/dining area. It was very nice. Like a mini version of a full hose really. They reached the door next to the kitchen area and Harry pushed it open in the dim light and immediately flicked the switch inside the room to brighten it. Louis took it in. It was very basic; you could tell it was a holiday home. The sheets where all white as where the walls, just splashes of colour about the place from faux flowers and photo frames. Harry didn’t give Louis much time to take it in however, and pulled him straight through to the en-suite.

“Here.” Harry said as he chucked a massive white towel to Louis. Without thinking Louis put his sweater on the basin and began to take his pants of. Harry had beaten him to it. Louis hadn’t even realised until he looked up and saw the taller chap link his thumbs under the waist band of his briefs. 

Louis turned away immediately. Harry noticed. He looked down. Oh. He took his thumbs out and decided the decent thing to do would be to leave them on for now. There WAS another shower but there was no time to usher Louis there.

“I’ll j-just w-wai--,” Louis began but Harry cut him off with a hand on his arm after he turned the nobs to warm the shower up.

“Don’t be silly, I’ll leave them on, okay? Here…” Harry said as he took Louis towel and threw it over the edge of shower wall, ready for use once they were finished. Louis turned slowly to look back at Harry, the fighting, confident sassy lad was gone now, Just shy and nervous Louis left. And by that I mean they were sober now. Guessing the cold ass water is responsible.

Harry turned back to the shy boy and look in the mud stains on his belly as well as the light red on his knuckles. There was something extremely hot about this timid man knocking Nick the Prick about. Even more so that he is shirtless and in front of him… About to strip down… STOP! 

Harry thought to himself and took a step forward again and placed his hands on Lou’s slim hips. He would never understand how a boy so petite can have an arse like that. 

“You CAN leave these on if you want to.” Harry said in a whisper, barely heard above the water falling behind him. Louis finally looked up again and shook of the nervousness. They almost kissed earlier! How can he be so nervous about taking his pants off? Then he saw it… His reflection.

His eyes darted away from the mirror behind Harry with a sting in his eyes. He had looked like this in front of everyone! He actually took his shirt off in front of everyone! 

Louis became lost in thought and tears began to sting his eyes as he bought a finger to his lips to chew his nail nervously. 

“Lou?” Harry questioned and Louis shook his head. 

He dropped his pants.

If Harry wanted him, he would have to want him in all his pasty ‘fat’ glory.

That’s what Louis thought anyway.

“Come on.” Harry said once more and guided them into the warm water. 

It felt like heaven.

***

Harry managed to make Louis smile again while they were in the shower. He even washed his hair for him. Harry made himself a beard with the suds off Louis hair and spoke with a bad German accent whilst pretending to be a hair dresser named ‘Norgan Fraugen’. Louis was giggling like an idiot by the time they rinsed off and stepped out. Harry threw the towel over Louis head and started rubbing it like a mother does to a small child. 

“No!” Louis protested.

But Harry just continued and revelled in the laughs that followed. Occasionally Harry would strip the towel from Louis head and Louis eyes would cross as he screamed “AHHH THE LIIIIGGGHHHT!!!” and Harry just cracked up and threw the towel back over, rubbing some more before pulling it off again. 

Without thinking, he leant in and kissed him.

Square on the lips. 

Just a peck. But still.

Harry was about to throw the towel back over with a laugh when he realised what he just did.

Louis eye brows shot up.

Harry’s eyes shot up.

Louis froze. 

Harry almost passed out. 

What the hell.

“I-_’m just gonna… Dressed… Other room.” Harry left walked passed Louis with a still shocked face. Neither of them had any traces of disappointment, anger or annoyance present. On the contrary, Louis mouth was in a tight line with wide eyes, trying his hardest not to squeal like a little girl and Harry had bitten his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from crying out in embarrassment. 

Louis arm reached out for Harry and finally let the grin shine through his stern lips. They slowly cracked open revealing his teeth just on one side. Harry’s did the same, his dimples growing as they were face to face. Louis looked like he was going to Laugh and Harry looked like he would die of embarrassment. 

Without a word, Louis leant over.

Neither closed their eyes. 

Neither stopped smiling.

Neither looked away.

Louis puckered his lips quickly and kissed Harry back. No longer then the peck before, but this time they were looking dead into each other shining eyes. Something playful shooting between them, leaving them both on edge as Louis pulled away again. Harry let out a nervous laugh through his wide grin and Louis didn’t make a noise, just smiled wider. Harry tucked his still wet hair behind his ear and continued out of the bathroom, hands fiddling with his towel because it was one of those ‘WHAT DO I DO WITH MY HANDS!’ moments.

Louis watched him leave and shut the door.

He sat on the edge of the bath.

“he just kissed me.” Louis said out loud to himself.

“Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god…” Was all Louis could hear as he sat there with his towel in his lap, smiling at the ground. For a moment he thought it was his own voice before he looked up at the door.

It was Harry. 

Louis let out a nervous laugh and shook his head. He could hear Harry pacing and reciting biblical slurs over and over. He couldn’t help the giddy feeling that brewed up inside of him. 

Harry was the one freaking out!

“Louis?” Harry called and Lou just called back with a tentative ‘yeah?’ his smile obvious in his tone. “Do you Uhhh…” Harry dared not to open the door. “Want a Uhhh… Cup of tea?” Louis smiled wider and laughed again.

“You remembered.” He said only just loud enough for Harry to hear.

“… Yeah.” Harry said all but awkwardly but took it as a yes and headed for the kitchen. Louis decided to get dressed and help him. Then he realised.

He didn’t have any clothes!

Louis began to panic a little. All he had was his wet pants, knickers and his knitted shirt. 

“Oh shit.” Louis said to himself.

“Shit shit shit.”

Louis looked around the room. Nothing. For a moment he had considered wrapping the towel around himself like a nappy but quickly pushed it away. Then he remembered.

The room next to him.

It must be Harry’s if he got dressed in there! Plus, Harry already stole Lou’s clothes, so it would only be fare…

Louis quickly tugged his red jumper on and praised himself for how low it fell on him. He caught the sight of the back of his naked thighs in the mirror. If he didn’t know it was him, he could have mistaken his legs for a girls in this thing. Louis shook it off and opened the door with his body behind it, scanning for Harry. 

No sign of him. Good.

Louis crept forward to the cupboard that was still slightly open and saw the pile of knickers in there. He sighed in relief and grabbed a pair. Quickly, he put one leg in then the other before pulling them up to his hips. He groaned at himself as the waist band hugged tighter than he would have liked, but pulled the shirt down to cover it anyway.

Louis immediately dismissed any ideas of trying a pair of pants.

“TEA!” Harry called as he rounded the bend to stick his head in the bedroom.

Louis smiled apologetically at Harrys now dazed face and tugged at his sleeves to cover his hands.

“Oh.” Was all that came from Harry’s lips and Louis was confused. 

His eyes met Harrys that where staring some were completely different. 

Louis followed his gaze to his thighs. Then he realised. Underwear or not. It still looks like he is naked under the sweater. 

“Oh. Um.” Louis said whilst he looked down to where Harrys gaze was. “I um… Helped myself. Hope you don’t mind.” Louis face cringed. What the fuck was that supposed to mean!? Harry thought he was naked.

Harry’s face was just confused now. Still aroused… but confused. 

 

Louis bit his lip and bought his hands to under the hem to grab the bottom of the under wear to show the fabric to Harry.

“Sorry.” Louis swallowed hard. “I just… Pants won’t fit.”

And all Harry could think was ‘THANK HEAVENS!’ 

If he had the choice, Louis would NEVER cover those thighs. 

“Oh… Tea…” Harry said unintelligibly and Louis blushed, grinning again. Harry did these stupid things to his stomach. His hands where pulling at the hems of the sleeves, starting to feel uncomfortable under gaze now. Not really knowing what Harry was thinking.

“Thanks.” Louis offered quietly. Harry nodded. Still staring.

“Tea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know if I should do a Christmas special.


	14. oh... he... uhh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the flood of updates! 
> 
> This one was just finished, it was a team work with Loki and I really wanted to post it. He is a little better at English than I am so yay!
> 
> Let us know what you think please, this is Lokis' first fic in this fandom :)

Harry did eventually walk away. Only when Louis asked him if he was okay. He didn’t answer, just walked away.

They sat for a while in front of the fire Harry had prepared and discussed music, movies, books, TV, clothing brands, flavours of tea and food. Louis had admitted that he doesn’t eat much. 

He didn’t say way and Harry was almost too afraid to ask. Louis snuggled down on his hip into the massive sofa with his warm cup in his small hands and legs stretched forward towards the fire. One of his feet was propped on the edge of the coffee table, causing his propped knee to cast a shadow over the slim boy. Harry took the sigh in.

Louis looked like he might drown in that sweater, his thin yet curvy legs sticking out obscenely bare in contrast to the long jumper. His light tan was amplified by the flicker of the fire that cracked quietly in the back ground. Harry himself was only dressed in a pair of football shorts and his hair was slung back into a bun. 

Louis couldn’t help but blush at the sight of him. Trying not to notice the lack of underwear Harry has adorning. Even his wet briefs hi more than these shorts. He couldn’t help but think that the VERY thin layer of cotton was all that was between them. This is partly why he drew his knees up in the first place. 

He took in Harry’s face; he looked completely different with his hair up. Not in a bad way but in like, a dressed down yet mature way. Louis could see how his face moved as he talked and there was nothing in the way of his big green eyes.

Louis let Harry know that much of what he was thinking and was shot back with a ‘That’s the best you can come up with!’ Mocking the first ‘date’ they had. They both laughed it off but the small pang of doubt was still there is Louis mind. 

As they chatted and laughed Louis slowly began to sink further down the couch, his knees ever so slowly rising up higher as his bottom edge towards the curve of the sofa.

Harry sat side ways with one knee on the cushions and his arm propping his head up from the back of the couch. 

“Who was your first date?” Harry asked and Louis looked up side ways to him. Vision slightly blurry from lack of glasses and tiredness but answered anyway.

“Mr. Stan.” Louis said with a sad grin but refused to let Harry feel sorry for him again. “Yours?” Louis asked before Harry could spill any pity.

“Don’t laugh okay?” Harry said with a grin, his lack of bangs making his dimpled face seem rounder.

“Okay.” Louis said slowly with a grin as his butt slid further.

“I haven’t got one.” Harry said with an bashful smile.

“What?” Louis asked confused. “You’ve had like, loads of boyfriends! That’s impossible!” He remarked and Harry just shook his head.

“Yeah, but.” Harry said slowly, “Never been on a date.” Harry finished with a nod of affirmation and looked away.

“But… So… Like… You’ve never taken someone on a picnic or like… done domestic things with anyone or like… bashed someone at a party for anyone?” Louis asked with a slight grin as he thought. Harry just shook his head no, not catching on to what Louis was doing.

“Well. You have.” Louis said courtly and Harry’s brows creased for a moment or two before his face cracked out in a grin again. He clicked his fingers and pointed at Louis as he caught on. 

“I have too…” Harry said slyly like Louis was trying to trick him or something.

“So I was your first date.” Louis said with a proud grin. “How come you never went on dates before?’

“Well like, Nick and the others where only interested in themselves. The only places we went together where school functions or places where other people from school would be, like a parade to the right people that I was with him but we never stayed together. We would show up together then he would leave and I would go off on my own.” Harry said as he thought. “I guess that’s why we stayed together for so long. I never had to talk to him.” Harry laughed and Louis joined him. 

Harry knew Stan was a tender subject so he wasn’t going to go there with him.

Harry looked at the clock in the corner and sighed back to Louis.

“It’s almost 2am.” Harry said and Louis just nodded looking back to the fire. He wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. He might not be able to share a room with harry this time. At his flat there was not really another option, but this time there were PLENTY of beds. 

They both sat in silence as they stewed on the potential of a smooth transition to bed. Harry thought about waiting for Louis to pick a bed then just sleeping with him. Louis thought about just not sleeping so they could stay right where they were.

As Harry thought his eyes began to wonder over Louis. The boy almost had his entire back horizontal now on the couch, both of his feet where on the edge of the coffee table and his… Oh lord.

Harry’s eyes popped as Lou continued to stare at the fire.

Louis had slid down so far that his underwear were bunching up around his buttocks, leaving his cheeks exposed as the light flickered over them. The knickers where all but wedged in the crease of his swollen gluts as the hem ran perfectly curved over the top of his arse to reveal the whole of his rear. 

Harry’s reaction was instant. The pillow from behind him found its way to his lap and he leant on it with his right arm to perch his head on.

Louis threw a smile his way nonchalantly before looking back to the flames. Harry could only think that maybe. Just maybe sharing a bed wouldn’t be a good idea.

However, as he tiled his head for another glance. Maybe it would be. 

Harry’s hips shifted against the pillow slightly, not enough to make Louis look again, but as his chest began to heave, Louis began to notice. 

“You tired?” was all Louis said with a glazed look. Harry didn’t know what to say. ‘No just horney.’ Didn’t have a very nice ring to it like Louis Styles did.

Ohhhhh fuck.

“Yeah.” Harry finally managed out. “You?” Harry asked lamely as Louis downed the rest of his drink. Harry’s eyes becoming aware of Louis lips now and it was not helping how his pink wet tongue slipped out to clean the last traces of tea from his mouth. Harry was lost for words. And breath. And motor skills.

“A little…” Louis looked bashful for a moment, Harry didn’t have time to think or ask why because right as he said that his legs curled up towards his chest as his arms raised in a stretch and a yawn. It was like Harry was viewing this in slow motion. 

Louis mouth was stretched wide. His eyes were closed. Hi back was arched. His toes were curled but most importantly. His arse was pushed forward just that last inch to wear the swell of his cheeks hung from the edge entirely, leaving none of his bum on the couch. Harry couldn’t breathe. Louis was absolutely fucking amazing. And either the pillow in his lap could float or he needed to hold it down better. 

He continued to watch Louis stretch and yawn. What he wasn’t ready for was a question.

“Where am I tonight then?” Louis asked as his arms relaxed, but not the rest of him. Louis bough arms around his knees, holding them close to his chest as his feet did little circle right above his arse. The tendons where protruding as they moved and Harry only noticed because that was his cover for still staring. 

“Uhhh.” Louis looked to him. Shit. Busted.

There was something gratifying about the way he was being watched. Louis felt it grow inside of him. Oh no, Harry wasn’t busted, Louis was just joining in. 

“Harry?” Louis asked innocently now, and if Harry hadn’t caught on to Louis games before he was overly aroused, then he really wasn’t going to now.

“In my room.” Harry said softly as he watched Louis move, shamelessly staring now. He couldn’t help it. 

“Will you be…” Louis straightened his legs up into the air forming an L shape with his body as he ran his hands down the back of his thighs, pretending he was still stretching. Harry watched in the light of the fire, Louis hands move oh so slowly down his legs. “Joining me?” Louis asked as his hands reached the crease before his rear started. He slid his hands from around the back to the front of his thighs and in-between them as his legs slowly lowered back to his chest.

“Uhhh.” Harry was just making noise now. No attempt to actually speak at all.

“Sorry, what was that?” Louis asked as he arched his back obscenely to roll his body forward and move his legs out in front of him and down to the floor. Now perched lightly on the edge of the sofa. Harry still had nothing of intelligence to say. Louis wanted to laugh but he was enjoying this too much to ruin it now. Harry freaking styles was checking him out in the most sensual way and to be honest Louis loved it. 

Louis mocked a pout and Harry noticed. The shorter of the two stood slowly, hands reaching down to his feet and arse slowly rising till his legs were straight. Louis mocked the stretch he was doing. It was something he did before football and he knew just how good it would look. Maybe not his arse, but it was dark and he was banking on Harry being a chubby chaser of sorts. He was fine really as long as he didn’t need to look at his reflection, pictures or analyse his weight or clothing size.

Louis stood with a straight back and pursed arse. Harry was almost drooling. Not an exaggeration. He was literally almost dripping with saliva from his slightly gaped lips when Louis looked over his shoulder with that pout again.

“I guess not.” Louis said sadly and headed to the bedroom. His sweater was caught on the top of his round arse and the knickers were still hitched as he walked away. Harry snapped out of it. Louis was caught only half way. Harry had caught on. 

“Tease.” Harry grinned to the back of Louis neck as his arms snaked around the woolen covered torso. Harry made a point to keep his pelvis back as to not scare the other. 

“Am not.” Louis only mildly protested as his grin grew from the contact. His arms came to cover Harrys and hold them around his waist, There was something oddly comforting knowing that Harry followed and now had his long arms around him.

“And yes. I will be joining you.” Harry whispered dangerously low in Louis ear. Lou shivered before he felt himself being dragged along to the open door were the light was still on. Louis feet scuffled along the timber flooring as he was all but dragged and man handled into the room, laughing and half-heartedly fighting Harry off. 

“No!” Louis cried with a laugh as his grip tightened on Harry’s massive hands that were holding him tight.

“You don’t have a choice!” Harry laughed back as he picked Louis off the ground entirely, causing the smaller to squeal and legs flail in the air.

“Harry!” Louis called out as he was pulled over the thresh hold and all of a sudden flung from Harry’s arms to the bed. Louis never realised how strong that boy was until he was all but thrown 2 metres from the door way to the mattress. 

Louis buried his face in the duvet as he laughed. That was almost scary!

Harry grinned as he shut off the light and made his was by memory to the edge of the bed, kneeling with one leg while his hand fiddled to fin the switch for the bed side light. 

“THERE!” Harry cheered as he found it and was mesmerised by the sigh in front of him.

Louis had rolled on to his back, his eyes down cast towards the taller, he had his arms placed haphazardly above his head, one bent for his fingers to play with a stand of hair. His massive shirt was hoisted up at one side to reveal a tantalising hip bone and his thick soft thighs spread slightly in front of him Harry stared for a moment, the shadows where casting in all the right places and Harry just couldn’t any more. He couldn’t hold on. He climbed on the bed.

Harry slid his way over Louis body slowly, He crawled on hands and knees, never breaking the eye contact. Louis arms came to link over Harry’s shoulders as he approached eye level with the smaller boy. One of Harry’s knees was in-between Louis thighs and the other on the outside. He stayed over Louis for a moment, taking in all he could see of the other. 

Their eyes searched as if trying to memorise each line and inch of flesh. 

Harry swallowed hard above Louis. He could feel Louis hand begin to play gently with the bottom strands of hair on the nape of his neck. If Harry wasn’t so lost he would have registered the shaking in the hands around his neck. 

It was the longest time that they stayed like that, the only contact being Louis arms around Harry. Louis could only just register a minor part of reality, and that was the butterflies in the base of his stomach. It was all too surreal. The lighting even made it feel like a dream and by the way Harry was paused, he thought the same. 

Louis heart was beating so hard, his cheeks turned bright red as their chest began to sync in movement with rapid breaths. Louis was waiting for Harry now, and Harry was waiting for Louis. 

Thoughts raced through his mind of what he was about to do and it almost deterred him. 

Almost.

Louis hand slid against Harrys soft skin to spread over the side of his neck. His fingers tenderly caressed the skin under the back of his jaw and oh so slowly became more firm to turn into a grasp. Harry caught on and didn’t make Louis pull him in.

Harry went only as fast as Louis urged and leant into the smaller boy, holding his weight on his two hands either side of Louis head. 

The closer they got, the more their eyes flickered about the others face. Both searching desperately for a reason not to do this. 

There wasn’t one. 

Meer inches away, Harry flicked his tongue over his lips and let his eyes slip shut. Not just because it was romantic, but he didn’t want to see Louis face if he was going to freak out and reject him.

Louis did the same and was guided by Harry’s warm breath. It smelt of chamomile tea and faintly of vodka. It worked for him.

Once Louis could feel his breath being reflected gently back off Harry’s cheek and the taller’s breath ghosting over his quivering mouth, Louis slowly parted his lips and… god. He just hoped for the best. 

Harry subconsciously caught on that Louis didn’t know where to go from here and took over, it had been Louis pulling him in after all, he was just fulfilling the request…

Harry dropped his jaw a little more to allow Louis’ thin bottom lip to slide over Harry’s open ones. 

It was warm. All to warm and numbing. 

Louis felt Harry’s bottom rim nudge his and Louis huffed out a short breath involuntarily from nerves before moving his lips to encase Harry’s top one with the last bit of courage that he still had left in him. It payed off.

As soon as Harry felt Louis warm mouth slide over his lip he immediately closed his around Louis bottom projection and sucked gently. 

Louis couldn’t help the moan that rumbled between them when he felt the plumpness of Harrys mouth move against his. 

He had nothing to compare it to. Sure he had been kissed. But this was ‘kissing’.

Harry parted his lips once more before sliding them back over Louis. Their heads tilting in unison as their lips worked together. The slow movements became faster as every time their lips would separate for that millisecond it took to line up again they became more rushed, not wanting to part at all. 

Their breath became more laboured as Louis hand slid up to caress Harry’s ear and cheek, the other one still holding on to his neck so he wouldn’t leave. 

The only sound that could be heard for miles was the wet slap of lips meeting over and over and small mewls from one or the other.

Harry’s fists tightened in the sheets next to Louis head as he fought the urge to grind down. Harry purposefully kept on his hands and knees so he wouldn’t lose control and risk freaking Louis out.

Louis, however, Had different plans. 

Louis, unlike Harry, had no control.

With one of Harrys legs between his, Louis shifted down slightly, never breaking contact with Harry’s lips, but just far enough until he felt the very top of his thigh come into contact with Harrys.’

Harry wasn’t so slow this time. He broke the kiss and looked down with wide eyes.

Louis just moaned at the loss of Harry’s taste and ground down on the taller boys leg, giving him that small amount of friction that did so much to him. 

“Lou…” harry moaned out as he felt the hard member below him rub up his thigh.

“Ahhh.” Louis whined desperately and ground up again, not quite tall enough to reach Harry’s crotch, but enough to make the man above him shiver. 

Harry swooped back down, this time dropping one arm for him to rest on his elbow. 

Their lips met again with consistent urgency and Harry was slipping, his self-control was losing. Louis was still desperate against his thigh.

Harry let his tongue slip out as his lowered arm came behind Louis neck and pulled their faces flush. Louis gasped into Harrys mouth as he felt the wet muscle slide over his bottom lip slowly before plunging right in duelled with Harry shifting his knee up and flush against Louis body, dragging itself over his crotch and back again.

Louis couldn’t help it, his head snapped back and a scream fell out as Harry’s slow knee made its way back up, gently yet firmly rubbing the underside of Louis cock. 

‘Ah, ah, ah.’ Was all that became of Louis vocals as his hips gyrated back against Harry’s thigh and knee as it moved with purpose. Up and down. Relentless and consistent. 

Louis skin broke out in a cold sweat as he whole body writhed. His fingers curled into the back of Harry’s neck and it didn’t even register to Louis that he could be hurting him. No. Why would it? Harry was busy sucking the life out of him through his neck and collar bone. 

Harry’s thick lips that latched on hard, his whole body moving as he brings his leg against Louis over and over. 

Harry was pretty sure that there would be bruising in the morning but that was the least of his worries. Louis fucking Tomlinson was moaning just for him. It was enough for Harry. His hips made their way to Louis on their own. There was nothing slow, or tender about it now and Harry was so far gone. 

“Louis.” Harry moaned as his cock, thick and hot, rubbed against the smaller boy for the first time. Louis would have paid more attention but now it wasn’t Harry’s thigh anymore, but his fucking hip grinding against him. 

Louis almost lost it then and there.

Each of them using the others hip for friction and all controlled by Harry. 

They were both too busy now for kissing, this has gone too far. Louis was ready to burst any minute now, the only reason he doesn’t is the sheer anxiety of what will happen once they stop. It was there in his mind, just enough to keep him holding on, but not enough to stop anything.

Harry panted in time with Louis as he used is supporting hand as an anchor to push and pull his body over Lou. His fingers where white from the grip on the sheets but that was the LEAST of his worries right now. 

Harry could feel Louis becoming jerky underneath him. He knew what that meant, yet he would be damned if he doesn’t get to come with this boy.

“H-h-ha-a-r-r-y.” Louis managed a syllable between thrusts, His voice all breathy and cracked. 

Harry fucking loved it. 

Harry quickly switched supporting hands, not missing a beat to grind back up on Louis. His moans becoming obscene and loud. He was definitely going to cum soon. 

Harry ran his large hand down Louis side as their hips rolled together, the friction not enough but having to do for now. Harry watched his hand trace down his rib cage and over his exposed hip. Harry let his fingers slip around the globe of Louis half exposed arse cheek and squeezed it. Hard. 

Louis SCREAMED and threw his arms up to brace his body by clinging to the opposite edge of the bed. Louis leg leapt up around Harry and held him as close as possible. 

At that, Harry was ready to go.

“Fuck…” Harry panted before his hand slid further down and wrapping about Louis thick thigh to hold Louis leg in place over his back. “I’m gonna come Lou.” Harry breathed out and watch as Louis back arched and strained in every way. His gasps and shouts never ceasing

Harry could feel Lou’s cock twitching as his hips stuttered. Harry grinned to himself. Grand finally. 

Louis was moaning something dirty with no meaning and Harry’s grin turned wicked. He knew what he was going to do was plain awful. 

Louis would go mad.

Without stopping their movements, Harry slid his hand back up Lou’s thigh to rest on his hip, Harry’s pelvis becoming more erratic as they neared the edge. Louis back stayed arched as he panted and clung to the mattress for dear life. Harry took this as his queue and removed his hand from Louis hip.

He hooked his fingers underneath Louis raised knee and flung it over his shoulder in one swift move. Louis eyes widened as he slowly caught on. He made no move to stop it though. No fucking way.

With the leg on his shoulder, Harry had lifted the side of Louis he wasn’t straddling, off the bed slightly, just enough room to fit his hand. Which he did. 

Harry move his digits under Louis back and flattened his hand against the damp skin, spreading warmth for a moment before heavily sliding its way down Louis spine leaving the shorter flabbergasted at the action, left only guessing what was to come.

He was right… 

Harry’s large hand made its way between the crease of Louis buttocks, and down over his begging hole.

This time. Louis had properly screamed. Harry smiled that cocky grin Louis would grow to accept.

Harry’s hand curled into a ball except for his wide padded thumb that he bought down just firm enough to stretch the tight ring of muscle, but not enough to breech it.

“Holy fu-u—u-ck…” Lou came undone. The sensation was too much, paired with Harrys hips That was it for him. The last straw. 

“HARRY!” Louis shouted as it felt like his life force exploded from him causing his whole body to convulse and shake at the pulse of his orgasm ripped through him. 

Harry knew it was cruel, but he continued to alternate between applying pressure to the hole and rubbing over it firmly. This did nothing for Louis vocal chords and nervous system, which both came out wrecked.

It was only a little more until Harry came. The convulsion of Louis body under him and moans were all enough to bring him over without special attention.

Harry’s face fell numb as his orgasm pulsed against Louis hip. He could feel his face tinge with red ness and lips swell in the afterglow. 

He hadn’t even fucked Louis and that was the best fucking sex he had ever had.

Same could be said for Louis except….

 

 

It appeared that he had passed out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the flood of updates! 
> 
> This one was just finished, it was a team work with Loki and I really wanted to post it. He is a little better at English than I am so yay!
> 
> Let us know what you think please, this is Lokis' first fic in this fandom :)
> 
> Cheers!


	15. He's not sure

“Louis?...” Harry’s body was still numb as he came down. “Lou?” He tried again. Harry’s whole mind was still alight and his limbs still numb from his orgasm. Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes. As slow as his brain ticked it eventually did occur to him what had happened. Oh shit.

Harry pulled off Louis in a rush. He felt his own release cool in the night air as soon as they were separated. Harry’s swollen lips were wide as he took in the other boy. His sharp jaw laid lifeless to the side, his hair overing his eye and his face red. Harry saw the damp patch on Louis underwear, revealed as the knit sweater rode up high on his hips. 

Harry immediately began to panic.

“Shit shit SHIT!” Harry’s hands went to his hair and pulled at the curls as he bought his knees up. “Oh Lou.” Harry whimpered. His reaction WAS flight but Louis innocent face turned it to fight.

He crawled back over to Louis, resting on one arm and knees, using one hand to gently slap Louis face. “Lou. LOU! LOUIS! LOU!” Harry sung out as the smaller boys face just jiggled from side to side with each tap. “LOU!” Harry all but shouted the last one. 

He checked for a pulse….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OH THANK FUCK! Harry jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel and run it under cool water. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit….” Harry chanted as he wrung the towel out before running back to the bedroom, his heart beating as fast as it could without Harry passing out too!

“Haz.” A groggy voice called out as Harry came back through the door and let out a deep breath, he leant over and rested his torso on his knees as he squatted, running his free hand through his hair. 

“Fucking hell.” Harry groaned in relief at the sight of Louis sitting up. “Oh thank fuck Louis!” Harry said with a massive smile as he stood back up to leap on Louis with wide arms. “Oh my god. Oh my FUCKING god!” Harry repeated over and over into Louis neck as he wearily covered Louis with his body. 

“What… Happened?” Louis asked in a raspy voice, having been strained only minutes earlier. He let one hand wrap loosely around Harry’s waste to comfort the clearly distressed boy.

“I don’t fucking know but you scared the SHIT out of me!” Louis let out a laugh as his brows creased, trying to remember passed events. It wasn’t until the wet, cold patch on the front of Harry’s crotch pressed against his exposed hip that a realisation came to him.

Louis froze…. Maybe almost passed out again.

“Shit.” Lou whispered to himself, but Harry caught it.

“You okay? Do you need some water?” Harry pulled his head back to look Louis dead in the eye. Louis breath was tight and his face red. “Louis?” Louis eyes glazed over and looked like he was about to cry. He couldn’t help it.

Harry continued to stare at Louis with concern. “What’s happening?” Harry asked quietly. He didn’t know if Louis was choking, dying, crying or what. 

“Louis… What’s happening?”

The smaller boy opened his mouth to say something but a squeak just fell out.

Louis hands came to cover his face as he shook his head.

“What is this? Lou, what’s happening?” Louis chest heaved up and down harshly now. He couldn’t figure out what was worse, the fact of what Harry and him had just done or the fact that he was covering his face from tears! Who the fuck cries after sex? Oh yeah… someone having a panic attack!

“LOUIS! What do I do? What is happening? What are you doing?... What is this?!” Harry was just as panicked as Louis now. Anyone watching the two would just laugh... Neither Harry or Louis felt like 

“H-h-haaa…” Louis managed to squeak out but this only made Harry freak out more, both of them hyperventilating.

“Louis!” This was a fucking mess.

“Haa… harry!” Louis breathed out and Harry just kept shouting at Louis. 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING!?”

“HARRY!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” 

Harry stopped.

Louis stopped.

Harry got off Louis.

Louis sat up.

They just breathed normally now. Harry was still staring at Lou and Louis staring at the ground.

“Lou--,” Harry started but Louis just got up and left. He passed to the adjoining bathroom and locked the door. 

Harry was left alone and dumb founded.

 

It made them wonder... Why did everything they do go wrong?


	16. He's a Twat

This wasn’t right!

This wasn’t supposed to be happening!

…. WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING!?

Louis was freaking out to himself on the bathroom floor, back pressed against the door as he rocked gently. His breath was rapid but he controlled it with exercises he had learnt at his mother’s stupid Yoga trips… Well maybe not THAT stupid. 

Louis couldn’t figure out what was worse! That he had let himself do that with Harry, that he passed out because if it, that he freaked Harry out, or that he proceeded to have a break down about it!

Or that he ran away and locked himself in a bathroom.

Shit. 

Louis waggled his way over along the floor till he reached his damp trousers, hoping to god that the content wasn’t ruined. God was listening.

Louis pulled out his packet of cigarettes and promptly lit one with minimal trouble. He thought for a moment about the rudeness of smoking in someone’s lovely bathroom, but pushed it away when he thought of the alternative.

Louis just needed one. He just needed something to help him rationalise his thoughts. 

Was it all that bad? 

Let’s say for arguments sake that Harry really did fancy Lou, how would he have felt seeing Louis run away like that?

Now Louis felt like a prick again.

He thought some more.

Louis took the time to really consider everything because after his next few actions, things would change forever, either for better or worse.

On one hand, he could have just gotten up and left with a pair of Harry’s oversized basket baller shorts, gone home and never spoken to him again. He could deal with Harry and his friends laughing at him, if that was all he got then things would be fine, however, his other option was far scarier. 

But after serious deliberation, he wanted it so bad. 

Fuck the consequences.

***

“DON’T WORRY! I’M RIGHT HERE! DON’T WORRY!” taller boy shouted across the room as handcuffs were slapped on to their half-naked forms from opposite sides of the beds.

“HELP ME! PLEASE!” The blonde cried, absolutely terrified, body kicking out at the police officers out of pure fear.

“BABY! LOOK AT ME! I’M RIGHT HERE!” It was useless though, nothing short of a tight hug would be able to do the job now and he knew it. He struggled minimally as he watched his lover be carried out by three burley police, the fourth stood behind him-self just shoving him forward after them.

“PLEASE!! PUT ME DOWN!!” The smaller continued to scream as he was dragged out side and to the van.

“Oh baby.” The darker of the two shook his head as a tear escaped at the sight. He was so frightened it hurt! “Please.” He whispered to no one but himself as more of the salty liquid flowed down.

***

“Haz…” Louis questioned quietly as he creaked the door open. The light was off now and Louis presumed it was because Harry had gone to sleep, he was wrong.

“Lou?” The shorter heard which made him jump slightly before the bed side lamp was flicked back on. “Louis…” Harry said again quietly. The air between them was electric, Louis could feel everything that the other wanted to say and he was sore harry felt the same.

“Harry. I think we should talk.” Harry just nodded before reaching over and flicking the other light on and inviting Louis to sit with him.

“Please. You go first. I need to know…” The question had been left open because there wasn’t just one thing. Louis knew it. Or he had hoped he did…

“Okay.” Louis led with a shaky breath. “Haz. It has only been three d-days.” Louis stuttered but pursed his lips for a moment to steady himself before continuing. “It has only been three days since we have been doing…. This.” He points between them to clarify. “A-and I’m really scared that, you know, you’re not who you are appearing to be. I really am struggling with the idea that you, Harry fucking styles, out of all people have picked me to play with,”

“Oh Lou…” Harry tried. Those last words slicing right through his heart. Louis just held up a hand so he could continue.

“I don’t want to be… I don’t want you to be Stan… I can’t do that again. The embarrassment of it all was fine, I got over it, everyone else got over it, but the complete heart shattering experience of being lied to and played for a fool was too hard. I wish we had this conversation before tonight, but I won’t do it again Harry. Please. I am asking out now, one more time, if you are serious about this going on…” Harry nodded slowly, looking Louis dead in the eye. “Then please. PLEASE promise me you are not like him. That you won’t be like him and if it is, you tell me now. I swear I will play along with the plan, I will make a dick of myself or whatever else it is you need me to do to prove whatever point you are trying to make… Just please,” Louis shut his eyes. “Please don’t let me fall for you.”

Louis hadn’t looked up when Harry’s voice broke.

“Louis… I swear I--,” Harry started. Then remembered. Oh shit no. “Louis?” Harry’s voice shook out because for some reason he thought he could do this without ever having to have the conversation about his ignorance towards how amazing Louis was before a bet. 

Fucking hell Liam!

Louis finally looked up as his emotions became more settled. He would have to face whatever it is Harry has to say at some point.

“Louis. I know it has only been three days, but you make me feel all sorts of things I didn’t know I could or would want to feel. I have never smiled or frowned so much in my life, and it has been such a short amount of time and I know I needed to tell you at some point, I just really didn’t want to.” Louis looked away again. He knew it. 

“Lou…” Harry tried to turn his face back but he just looked down instead and Harry let out a sigh. 

“Louis… I meant everything I just said, and I am sorry about to night if you hate me after this but please remember that I have never felt this way and I don’t know if I ever want to with anyone else, these feeling scare the shit out of me and they decided to hit me in one night! So…” 

Harry took a deep breath a Louis braced his heart. 

“I started to talk to you… Because Liam made a bet with me.”

He heard it. 

Harry heard it break.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is that it?” Louis asked in an unsure voice. He had tried to remember what he said about playing along but his eyes stung and his through was dry.

“Yeah. Louis… I-I stopped it tho--,”

“Save it Harry.” Louis stood and fetched his cigarettes. He really didn’t give a fuck now. He bought them back with the soap holder to use as an ash tray as he jumped roughly onto the bed to sit in front of Harry again with the bitchiest look the world had ever seen. Not even sassy this time.

Just bitchy. 

“So what now?” Louis asked with a smoke between his lips as he lit it.

“Well I told Liam that I-I-, after the Laundromat thing, I said to him,”

“Cut the babbling crap and tell me what I need to do so you can win this fucking bet.” Louis said as he ashed into the quite expensive looking porcelain tray.

“No Louis. I don’t want to.”

“Fucking tell me. You started this shit, now let’s finish it.”

“I called it--,”

“Do you have to get me to do your homework? Cause I’m really not smart, you can ask Niall, I think he is smart but you are definitely fucking with the wrong ‘nerd’,” Louis used air quotes like he was trying to appeal to Harry’s assumed stature. 

“I called--,”

“Or do you have to fuck me? You can just tell ‘em you did! I’ll play along, see!? That was easy, you should have just been up front. Geeze.” Louis took another drag and Harry tried to speak then.

“I called it off with--,”

“How much are you getting for this anyway? I don’t want any, I just want to know how much you pathetic people think my life is worth.” Louis was downright bitter and it affected Harry more than he would acknowledge. So he MADE Louis listen.

“LOUIS!” Harry lurched forward and knocked Louis back to the bed. They were in the same position as only minutes ago. 

This felt different though.

Louis face was a mixture of shock and irritation. His smoke was still firmly between his fingers so he turned his face to stern and took another drag. Right in Harry’s face.

“I. Called. It. Off.” Louis blew the smoke right into Harry’s eyes making his eyes scrunch. Harry’s words not even seeping past the bitch mask. Harry however, never flinched. “I didn’t WANT to do the bet. The first day we met I knew it was… something. I just feel so fucking stupid that it took a fucking shit house bet to make me pay attention to you.” Louis paused in his movements. They looked sternly at one another for a few more moments before Louis let out a dry laugh from un-flinching lips.

 

“You’re a twat.” Louis said shortly and took another drag when he turned his head to the side. Harry planted his hands firmly on either side of Louis cheeks before turning his head back roughly.

“But I wanna be YOUR twat.” Harry said in almost a whisper before crashing their lips together. Nothing gentle about it now.

The smoke still in Louis lungs was all but sucked out of him by a greedy Harry. 

He didn’t even choke. 

 

Louis hadn't sorted anything out.

It was still up in the air. 

Should he? Shouldn't he? Could he?...

Would he?


	17. He's Happy

It was early morning and Harry’s eyes creaked open. 

The sun that creped through the curtains seemed to have turned the white sheets yellow. Harry took a moment to appreciate the sight.

‘Tink tink’

The soft sound came from the kitchen… Which was close. 

That’s right! He was at the bungalow!.

Louis…

Shit.

Harry flung himself out of the bed feet first and rushed to relieve himself before hurrying out to the kitchen to find Louis.

That he did.

Harry’s tired eyes met the sight of the shorter boy leant against the wooden bench, grasping a white mug and wide eyed. He had one foot crossed in front of the other one as his thin body curved slightly at the hip over the mug, the long sweater doing its job to cover all but his slim legs. Harry hadn’t noticed it on him before, but Louis had a hint of stubble coming through, light brown with a hint of ginger in the light, like his hair, which was held back with a plain black head band making it stick out at the back.

Louis, in short, looked hot.

If Harry was to be honest with him-self, it was slightly intimidating.

Louis had nodded towards the bench opposite him and Harry noticed a cup of tea made for him as well.

He made for it and Louis watched him in silence. There was so much Harry wanted ask him, like if he was alright, or if he hated him for starters. 

He didn’t need to, because Louis spoke first.

“I borrowed this...” Louis said as he pointed to the head band, his voice a little nasally in the cold of the morning. “Hope you don’t mind.”

Harry just shrugged and took a sip of the warm drink.

Louis let out a heavy sigh and bopped his knees.

Harry watched the movements and how Louis tapped his slender fingers on the porcelain. 

“I’ve been thinkin’…” Harry nodded slowly, preparing himself for whatever rejection Louis was to throw his way. “If you actually like me or not…”

“I do Louis, I really do. Like, I-,” Louis couldn’t help his full cheeked smile that broke out. 

It was true, he had been thinking, most of the morning actually. His body clock making him wake at 7am wether he liked it or not. It was 11 now and he had come up with a few ideas.

“Okay Harry.” Louis grin was contagious because Harry had caught it, He’d realised he hadn’t and won’t get rejected today. “I was thinkin’ right.” Louis paused as he bumped his legs some more. “What is it that you do want? Like. Hook ups or like friends with benefits cause that’s fine, I think I could be okay with that and all just, you know. Thanks for bein’ honest with me last night, I really do appreciate it but, just, lets figure this out yeah? Cause if your sincere, you gotta take the lead, I need to know what you’re after.” Louis shrugged, his smile still present, only a little faded.

“Okay.” Harry nods thoughtfully. 

He really does need to be tactile now. He wanted more than what Louis assumed but if he charge in and said he wanted the whole hog Louis would shut down on him again. Harry was NOT going to risk that. The past three days were the best he had ever had, he only found that out when he realised that the previous night was the worst.

Yes. He must be tactile. 

“How about ‘dating’?” Harry said in the end, and Louis bottom lip presented with thoughtfulness. 

“Not bad.” He agreed, His voice was a little smoother now from use.

“It’s not a locked in relationship but it excludes others?” Harry suggested and Louis nodded some more with a smile now.

“I hope you know, that is EXACTLY the definition of relationship.” Louis Laughed and Harry’s face had fallen with knit brows.

“Would that be so bad?” He asked mildly offended at Louis reaction. The one time Harry thought before speaking and was still made fun of. He couldn’t win.

“No! No, it’s just funny how you’re tryin’ to play it cool.” Louis moved to rinse out his empty mug and looked out the window above the sink.

“I am cool.” Harry said in the way only Harry could to make him sound like an oversized toddler. 

“No you’re not.” Louis laughed again as he had turned around.

“Then why are you dating me?” Harry asked suavely when he made a move for the sink and Louis hadn’t caught on to the trick, he had just laughed some more at the celling as Harry closed in.

“For your money, clearly.” Louis was still smiling up wards when Harrys hand wound around his neck and hips lent forward to rest on Louis. 

“So… We are dating then?” Harry asked smugly and Louis face dropped as he realised what just happened.

“No fare! You cheat!” Louis had a mocked frown and a puffed lip. 

“No takesy-backsies.” Harry said quickly before leaning over the shorter to grab an apple off the window sill. Freshly picked mind you, the neighbours always bought them over in the morning if they saw the light on. Harry took a wide bite and saunter away from Louis who waited no time in following.

With a wide grin from behind Harry, Louis thought of a cunning plan. He just hopped Harry didn’t choke to death when it was executed.

 

Details.

That was the last rational though (Louis was surprised there was even one!) before he charged the little distance between him and the taller and leapt up on his back. He bought his legs around tight and arms covering the others chest. He really was clinging like a Koala.

“This didn’t go so well last time Lou.” Harry grunted and had dropped the apple out of instinct to support the weight of the boy on his back. 

“You callin’ me fat?” Louis mocked before hoisting himself up higher. “ONWARD STEED!” Louis call into the small room and pointed for the fire place.

Harry laughed but complied by charging into the room, his hands behind himself to support the smaller’s bum. Louis had thought for a moment they were going to come crashing into the wall in front of them before Harry made a quick move to roll them onto the big couch where they were last night. 

Both boys were giggling hard now as they came crashing down, limbs and cushions everywhere.

The laughing died down quite heavily on Harry’s part however as he slid forward to look back at the splayed out sight of Louis when he realised the marks. 

He remembered the night before and how Nick had tried to seriously hurt him. Harry didn’t know how his own face was un touched but were Louis shirt rode up to his rib, it revealed one massive bruise running down his entire side till it almost reached his hip, another smaller one on his stomach, not as dark, but slightly yellowish and painful looking. There were two more on his knee’s that Harry remembers must have happened when he was tripped up. 

He really didn’t want to know what Louis chest and arms were like or how long until he would have at least one on his face. After closer inspection, Louis was clear but that didn’t mean they couldn’t show up later. 

Louis had caught on to the looks he was receiving from Harry and shifted his shirt down in a rush. He hadn’t seen them himself but he could feel them. Louis couldn’t think of anything worse. He was ugly at the best of times, if anything, they would add a little substance to his figure. 

As much as Louis hated himself, there was only thing that made him weaker.

 

That was his trust for others.

So when Harry had opened up to him last night, despite his personal reservations about the authenticity of his statements due to his own self-image, Louis melted and trusted every word that fell from his lips.

That does not mean he was able to spend the night in the same bed as Harry… and that doesn’t mean he didn’t sneak in there at dawn.

Louis knew he had over reacted last night. He knew they both had a bit to drink, despite feeling sober when they reached the house, Louis was not a drinker and it effected him more than he would care to admit. 

Louis looked back up to Harry with his small lips together and quite a ‘I’m okay so don’t fucking ask’ look.

Harry had caught it.

“There is something else we should talk about too.” Louis said from behind Harry as he had turned to face the charcoaled wood in front of them. Louis sat up so they could talk properly. This was quite important.

Harry turned himself to the same sideways position as last night to look at Louis, signalling that he had his attention.

“I think things should go a little… Slow?” Louis fiddled with his fingers. His usually loud voice was really showing his nerves that he had his so well this morning. He couldn’t believe this was actually harder than discussing whether the infamous Harry Styles did in fact fancy him.

“Slow?” Harry asked, although he had a good idea of what was meant. 

“Yeah. Like. If we aren’t just doing fuck buddies than I would kind of like to do things better than I did with Stan.” Harry winced at that name. “Perhaps just take it slower and let things happen naturally, you know?” Harry nodded with full understanding, but couldn’t help himself.

“So what if we were doing the fuck buddies thing?” His voice flat, as usual, but there was something off sounding about it to Louis who’s head had whipped up in lightning speed with a disappointed look. Harry cracked a smile “I am absolutely joking.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and guessed he might have to get used to this.

Nothing made him happier.


	18. They are done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Simply because I know some people are not into some of the sub categories that are coming up so please bare with me while we start on the next phase in this series....
> 
> 'Louis'
> 
> Don't forget to check out 'How I Met Your Best Friend' It is the second part to this series. A little Christmas special I wrote for you guys :)

Two months had passed and they were well into summer by the time things became physical again. The dynamic between them had become a lot more natural in public. They didn’t spend all their time together in school, partly because they had different classes, but also due to the fact that Louis had art and drama clubs during breaks and Harry had football practice after school. Louis even came to watch him of a Wednesday and Friday afternoon.

They spent weekends at Louis and Monday and Wednesday night at Harry’s. His parents had extended their time away so Louis hadn’t gone through the misfortune of meeting them. He had however had the third degree from Gemma. Not that anyone thought he would hurt Harry. If only they knew...

They started with innocent kissing. A peck on the lips as Harry ran passed after scoring a goal. A little smooch as they parted ways in the halls. It was cute smiles and daring eyes before they parted to go on about their daily routines. Louis was truly his for the summer.

It was on a Friday evening when it first happened. Harry was playing an away game and had bought Louis with him because it was only a five minute walk from his flat. The small stadium was full of people cheering and waving signs as Harry’s team kicked the others proverbial arse.

Louis watched from the front row behind the bench were the spare players sat, a small blanket pulled around him as the beginning of Autumn hit with force. Harry was running around the field with a massive smile on his face as the score rose from 3 to 4-Nil. 

Louis Laughed as Harry would do him infamous pirouette while his small bun bopped up and down him his head. It was a great night. A much deserved win for the boys. They did train hard after all. By the last quarter Louis was standing in his seat and shouting encouragement. The boys scored four more goals. Two by Liam, one by Zayn and another by a guy Louis had come to know as Rob. 

The alarm sounded and everyone cheered. It had ended on 6-Nil and the guys were ecstatic. Harry ran straight for Louis and leaped over the bench to tackle him in victory. This was followed by a sloppy kiss and a tight hug. No one had really paid them any mind, too caught up in their own celebrations. Shouts of ‘PIZZA ON ME BOYS!’ could be heard as people flooded the field. Harry wasn’t interested though, something about the way Louis was eager to kiss back held him in that moment. 

It wasn’t until Louis pulled back with a dark look in his eye that Harry knew they would be celebrating. Not with Pizza though…

Harry pulled Louis to his feet and held his hand as they climbed down the steps, leading them back onto the field. No one would miss them when they left. And they sure wouldn’t miss them. 

Harry wrapped a tight arm around Louis waist and pressed a kiss to his neck causing the smaller shy away with a blush, later however Louis had no intentions of being bashful. 

Harry’s massive hand held tight to his side, feeling warm and firm as they walked the two blocks to Louis flat. They gave up on subtlety after Harry pulled Louis into a fairly clean ally way next to the apartment and held him to the wall as their lips met harshly. Louis held tight to the shirt that hung loosely by Harry’s hips.

They separated for a moment with two massive grins. It didn’t need to be discussed. Four months of intentions and lust were coming out but Louis was desperate to make it back to the flat. Even if Harry was sliding their bodies together leading Louis to arch off the wall to create more pressure. They gave in to the desire and held on a little tighter, kissed a little harder and moans began to pour from Louis lips. This only egged Harry on more as his lips slid over Louis jaw and down his neck. This merely allowed for Louis to moan louder as Harry went lower. They were crossing into barely familiar territory. 

Louis hands few to Harry’s hair as his warm mouth met Louis skin under his hiked up shirt. Louis let out groans of Harry’s name before a ‘shhh’ came from below him. Louis looked down to Harry over his huffing chest and saw his dimpled grin. Louis smiled back and Harry stood up, his cheeks still concave with that grin. Harry shushed him one more time as he slid his hand to either side of Louis sharp jaw and kissed him gently. Like he had always wanted to. 

“I love you Louis.” He whispered with a deep rasp.

“I love you too Harry.” Louis quite words cracked under his happiness. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Harry whispered again as his dark eyes flickered across Louis face, searching for a sign that he was reluctant but to no avail.

 

 

It was slow. It was sweet.

It was everything they wanted it to be…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was un protected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. I'm not very good at the smut writings. 
> 
> If you are though and would like to co-write it with me that would be great :)
> 
> SEE YOU SOON ON 'LOUIS'!


End file.
